


Wild Horses

by Stella1511



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella1511/pseuds/Stella1511
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years ago, Kyo ran away from the Sohmas on his graduation. Ever since, he has been living in the greatest city in the world: New York. Kyo has everything and doesn't miss his life, but an unexpected meeting with one of the Sohmas changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A middle aged woman slid a ten dollar note across the bar before swaggering out, flashing Kyo a cocky smirk. Kyo rolled his eyes, picking up the money and placing it in the tip jar. 

The restaurant was quiet tonight, Kyo thought as he began to clean up some of the used glasses. He glanced around at the few customers left. He concluded it was mostly couples who probably struggled to spend time together. The life of a New Yorker was busy. And it was hard to find time for relationships. Kyo knew all too well.

Over six years ago, on the night of his graduation, the night he was supposed to be locked away by Akito because of that stupid bet he had made, Kyo decided he couldn't stand a life like that. He was an inmate on death row. It wouldn't even be a life. It would be like dying. And if one of those criminals could escape, Kyo was sure they would. So he grabbed a bag, called for a cab, and went to an airport. Kyo had money from his mother and he picked a departing flight for a random place.

He ended up in New York the next day and had been there ever since. 

Kyo was resourceful and within a week had a job at the very restaurant he was in now and was lodging at one of his co-workers apartments in Brooklyn. He had a visa within two months. The actual possibility of having a life after graduation drove his work ethic. It drove him to build a life for himself. He was content. He felt safe, strangely. New York was one of the largest and loneliest cities in the world, but Kyo was secure here. 

Six years on, Kyo had the life he wanted in the city that never sleeps and he was happy. He was now manager of his restaurant and he had a great group of ordinary, for the most part, friends. They would go to the same bar every few days and he lived in his own apartment with one of his best friends and in the most exciting part of the city; Manhattan. He was happy. 

Kyo often thought of his family and of Tohru who he had so cruelly left behind, without a word. He often thought about how they were all doing; Tohru, Kazuma, Shigure, Haru… he even thought about Yuki. Kyo bought all of the books Shigure published since he moved but that was the only reminder of the life he had left. Sometimes he wondered if they still thought about him. Were they worried about him? Had they tried to find him? He would shun those thoughts. They didn't care about him. He was the cat and he didn't matter. 

Curiously, his curse had broken when he moved to New York. Kyo would never forget the moment he bumped into a woman in Times Square, naive to how busy the place was. He had waited for the inevitable, but it didn't happen. Kyo had surged forward and hugged the woman he had bumped into again to test it out. His curse was broken. 

Kyo took that as a sign that he had done the right thing.

The only communication with his family had been his package with the cat beads in it. Even that gave no real clue as to where he was. He sent them while he was on a road trip to San Francisco with his new friends, six months after arriving. There was no way for them to track him. 

Kyo had escaped. He would never have to fear Akito’s wrath again. He would never have to worry about all the hateful looks and words he experienced from his own family members. It was relief. 

It was an hour until closing time, but Kyo didn't expect many more customers. He would sometimes get an odd person come in for a drink after a long day of work, or a drink to help them sleep. 

Speaking of which, Kyo heard the door creak open and sighed when he heard the footsteps of only one person approaching the bar. One person meant conversation. They always wanted to vent to the bartender. It was just standard New York practice. 

Kyo hardly looked up at the person who sat down at the counter, continuing to clean the glass in his hands. 

“What can I get ya?” Kyo asked, slowly walking towards where he had registered the person was sitting. 

When there was no answer, Kyo finally looked up. His eyes widened. 

Yuki Sohma. It was unmistakably Yuki. Of course he had grown a bit and his face was more mature, though still held that girly charm. His hair was longer. But Kyo would never mistake those piercing purple eyes. His archenemy, his cousin. 

Yuki looked at him with equal confusion and bewilderment. Kyo stood and Yuki sat there for what felt like an hour, just staring. Suddenly, Yuki’s face began to relax into that sarcastic scowl that only seemed to be reserved for Kyo. 

“Scotch on the rocks,” Yuki said simply and in English rather than Japanese. 

Kyo loosened ever so slightly, setting two glasses down, accepting that he needed one himself, “I would never have pinned you as a scotch drinker.”

“When in Rome.”

Kyo poured drinks for both of them. He kept glancing up at Yuki, whose gaze was inscrutably fixed on him. Kyo kept blinking, thinking this may just be a hallucination of some sort. Maybe he was tired. He had been working overtime. Or perhaps he was just going mad. He kept hoping the image of his cousin would disappear. But it didn't. Yuki was really here. 

Kyo placed a glass in front of Yuki and they simultaneously took a large gulp. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Yuki?!” Kyo burst, the words sounding far more harsh than he meant. 

“I could ask you the same question,” Yuki sneered. 

“You mean… you didn't come here to find me or something?”

“Why on earth would I come all the way to New York City to find you?”

Kyo was backed into silence. He could tell Yuki was expecting a snappy reply but he didn't know what to say to his cousin. He hadn't seen him in six years. It was overwhelming. 

“So this is where you've been for the past six years?” Yuki asked, more softly this time. 

“Yeah… I picked a place at random on the night of graduation. I just had to leave,” the redhead said weakly.

“You could have said goodbye!” Yuki said through gritted teeth, “You could have told us where you were going! I don't understand how you could leave everyone like that! Kazuma! Tohru! We all looked for you in any way we could! We all thought you might be dead until you sent that package to the main house!”

“You wouldn't get it, you damn rat!” Kyo felt years worth of pent up emotion explode, “I know it was selfish, I know! But I had to do it! You don't know what would've happened if I didn't get out of there!”

“Akito would have locked you up. In the cat’s cage,” Yuki said simply. Kyo gasped ever so slightly when he realised Yuki knew, “He told me. He told me about the bet. He blamed me for you leaving.”

Kyo lowered his head while Yuki spoke. He didn't want to imagine the damage Akito may have inflicted upon Yuki if he decided it were Yuki to blame. Akito was completely irrational. He knew that Yuki could never stand up to Akito too. 

“I don't understand, stupid cat. I don't understand why you always had to run. You would never let anyone else help you with any of your problems. Never. And then when it finally came to dealing with them, you would run. You would always run. You always pretended to be tough. But you never had the nerve to face anything head on.”

“You're making it very easy right now to not regret leaving.”

Yuki lightly slammed his fist down on the counter, “Damn it, Kyo!”

Silence fell upon them once again. Kyo’s heart beat wildly, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Yuki never said his name. They both took a few more sips of their drinks, before Kyo gathered the courage to speak. 

“How long have you been in New York then?” he muttered. 

Yuki looked up, surprised, “Um, nearly a year. I work here.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a lawyer.”

Kyo scoffed, “Figures. You were a righteous bastard even back then. You always thought you were right. Makes sense.”

Yuki smirked, “When it came to you, I usually was.”

“Do you still talk to Tohru?”

The smaller man’s expression softened, “Of course.”

“How is she?”

“She's great. She's engaged.”

Kyo smiled widely, “That's cool. I'm happy for her.”

“You’ll never guess who to…” Kyo raised an eyebrow before Yuki finally revealed, “Momiji.”

Kyo laughed loudly, “Damn, he always did like her didn't he? I bet they're the most annoying couple ever.”

Yuki gave a sincere chuckle, “They can be insufferable, definitely.”

“Was Akito really okay with that?”

Yuki frowned and stared at Kyo for a moment before saying, “Kyo, Akito is dead,” Kyo’s heart jumped into his throat with those words, “He died three years ago.”

“How?”

“He just got sick,” Yuki shrugged, “One day he was fine, the next he was gone.”

“I guess I should have figured. He would never have allowed his precious little rat to move halfway across the world, right?”

Yuki smiled sadly, “Perhaps not.”

Kyo watched Yuki through his lashes. Yuki traced the rim of his glass with a finger. 

“Do you like it here? New York?” Kyo asked shyly. 

Yuki sighed, “It's not everything I hoped for.”

“What d’you mean?” Kyo said, almost offended that Yuki would say such a thing, “New York is amazing! It's the best place in the world!”

“It is amazing… it's just lonely. I don't really know many people here. It's not like home where you're never left alone by any of the Sohma family.”

“You obviously just haven't met any of the right people…” Kyo took a deep breath, and he didn't know if it was the scotch speaking, “You could come and meet my friends. I mean, it would be a step, right?”

Yuki stared blankly at him, “You would really do that… for me? You hate me.”

“I hated you six years ago. People change,” Kyo said with a sympathetic smile. 

The rat smiled back, “You certainly have.”

The cat and the rat spoke until closing time. Yuki helped Kyo clear up the place, and they left together. Kyo pulled out a cigarette and lit it automatically. He felt Yuki watching him and he offered the packet to him. Surprisingly, Yuki took a cigarette and the lighter. 

“I didn't think you would smoke.”

Yuki lit the cigarette with ease, and Kyo couldn't keep his eyes off those plump lips as he blew smoke out, “It's been a strange day. I needed it.”

They stood in silence as they finished off their cigarettes. A multitude of thoughts rushed through Kyo’s head. He was still finding it hard to believe Yuki was standing next to him after all this time. 

The taller Sohma plucked his phone out of his pocket and thrusted it in Yuki’s direction, “Give me your number,” Kyo said as an explanation, “We go to this bar on 98th Street, Upper East Side. It's called Mojo. Come along tomorrow. I'll text you what time.”

Yuki’s lips were parted and he was wide eyed, gazing at Kyo in a daze, “I'll be there.”

Yuki tapped his number into Kyo’s phone and handed it back to him. 

“Are you okay getting home?” Kyo asked. 

Yuki stepped to the side of the curb and held out a hand. Within a second, a cab pulled up to the side. 

“I'm fine,” Yuki glanced back at Kyo, that signature smirk gracing his face, “It was good to see you.”

When Kyo finally got home, he threw his keys on the couch. His face fell in his hands. This was the strangest night of his life. He had worked so hard for a life here, he had built it up in six years and now a branch of his past had nestled its way through. It could all come crashing down. 

Not only that, but he and Yuki had actually got on well. Was it Yuki that had changed? Or was it him…? Of course it was him. He had moved to a completely different city. He had grown as a person. Matured. Maybe after all this time… he and Yuki could get on. Maybe… he could make up for running away like he did. To all his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki meets Kyo's friends.

Kyo sat in a booth in his favourite bar, with his best friends, feeling nervous. He was expecting Yuki soon, and he was wondering why he had even invited Yuki in the first place. Yeah, he and Yuki had got on very well yesterday, but let's face it, they never had before. It would probably all go to shit. And then Yuki would be gone and he would have no chance to ever see his family again.

Wait, did he even want to see the Sohmas again? It hadn't occurred to him that maybe he missed them. With Akito out of the picture would being reunited with them all be that bad? Especially Kazuma. And Tohru. Even Shigure. 

Kyo suddenly felt something whack against his head and he turned to his friend, Imy, who had a cheeky grin on her face, “Ow! What the hell was that for?”

“You've been spacing out all evening,” Imy said, taking another sip of her beer. 

“I'm worried you guys are gonna scare off my cousin, that's why,” Kyo smirked. 

“How insulting, we make the best impression,” Jane, the youngest of the group, pouted. 

Alexa, the last of the girls said casually, “You got sick on my shoes the first time I met you. Then Jude tried to clean them and also got sick.”

Jane’s brother, Jude laughed loudly, “Yeah, why are you guys friends with us again?”

Kyo and Alexa said at the same time, “Fuck knows.”

They all descended into laughter when a vibrating in his pocket caught Kyo’s attention. A text popped up on the screen from Yuki simply saying five minutes away, scotch neat. Kyo couldn't help but smile. 

“I’m going to the bar, anyone want one?” Kyo said, standing up. 

“The usual,” All the girls replied. 

Jude rolled his eyes and followed in tow, “I’ll help you.”

The two men leaned over the bar and Kyo caught the bartender’s attention, “The usuals and a scotch neat.”

“A scotch neat, huh?” Jude said with a quirk of the lips, “For your cousin?”

“Yup.”

“Which cousin is this anyway?”

Jude was the only person Kyo ever confided in. And hadn't even told Jude everything. His past was the past. Kyo liked to keep it that way. He didn't tell Jude about the curse of course, no one would understand without seeing the curse in action. But Jude was the first person he had truly made friends with when he moved to New York. Jude used to work in the restaurant with him for extra money while he studied Ancient History. 

He was also Kyo’s first boyfriend. Kyo had known he was gay for a long time, but had never found the courage to admit it to anyone. Jude was funny and smart and very openly gay. They kissed one night when they were drunk and were dating within a week. It ended after six months when the constant arguing became too much to bare. But not before Kyo had been integrated in their small group of friends. They agreed to be friends again and although difficult at first, they eventually fell back into their original friendship and were now closer than ever. 

“Yuki… he's the one I lived with when I was in high school.”

“Oh, the writer?”

Kyo shook his head, “No, the one the same age as me.”

Jude frowned, studying Kyo’s expression, “I thought you hated him?”

“It was years ago. And I haven't seen him for so long. People change,” Kyo shrugged. 

Suddenly, a flash of silver hair caught Kyo’s eye and he craned his neck to catch Yuki’s eye. Yuki was smothered in a large, light grey coat. Kyo noticed how elegant Yuki looked. He always had a grace about him, even more now that he was a man. 

“Yuki!” Kyo held out a hand up for Yuki and the smaller Sohma looked up. 

Yuki smiled softly and weaved through the crowd cautiously, approaching Kyo, “Hey, sorry I'm late.”

“No, it's fine,” Kyo picked up Yuki’s drink, handing it to him, “Scotch neat.”

“Thanks, this place is really cool,” Yuki said, glancing around. 

“Yeah I guess, we're here way too much,” Kyo turned to Jude, “This is my friend, Jude. This is Yuki.”

Jude smiled and held his hand out, “Nice to meet you, Yuki.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

When they began to walk towards the booth, Yuki grabbed Kyo’s sleeve and pulled him backwards, looking anxiously at the taller man, “I just thought I should let you know… I still have my curse so-”

“Don't worry, I'll stay near,” Kyo said, placing a hand on Yuki’s shoulder, “New York City is not the best choice to avoid bumping into girls, y’know?”

Yuki chuckled in response. 

Kyo led Yuki over to their booth and the girls all said enthusiastic greetings. Yuki sat down after Kyo, and he could see and feel Yuki’s tension radiating off him. 

“I can't wait to hear some juicy stories about Kyo,” Imy said, looking at Kyo mischievously. 

Yuki shifted in his seat before answering, “I have far too many.”

“I bet he was a problem child,” Alexa swept her hair behind her ear. 

“He was never very good at keeping calm…” Yuki said with a slight smirk, gazing at Kyo.

“Hasn't changed at all, then.”

“Hey! I'm not that bad!”

They all laughed when Jane leaned across the table, batting her eyelashes at Yuki. Kyo knew exactly what she was up to. Jane always attempted to get closer when she was interested in someone, “Did you two get along as kids?”

The cousins looked at each other, a mutual curiosity about what the other would say, “Not exactly,” Yuki said, “Kyo hated me.”

“You hated me too!” Kyo snapped back playfully, “Don't pretend!”

“I only pretended. It aggravated you more,” Yuki gave that cheeky smile of his he saved for when he teased someone. Kyo never used to be on the receiving end of it. 

“You didn't hate me?” Kyo said in shock. 

Yuki lowered his head, hiding behind his locks, “Of course I didn't.”

Half an hour went by far quicker than expected and Kyo couldn't help but ponder how easily Yuki fit into his group of friends. Like a missing piece of a puzzle. Yuki and Alexa were getting on extremely well, they had the same sense of humour. Kyo wondered if Yuki had a girlfriend, him and Alexa might be a good fit. 

As if she read his mind, Jane suddenly leaned back in her seat and said, “So Yuki, do you have a girlfriend?”

Kyo tilted his head at Jane, “Hands off, man killer.”

Yuki chuckled and said, “No I don't have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend though.”

Kyo’s eyes widened ever so slightly as he stared at Yuki. He would never have suspected that Yuki was gay. Granted, Yuki had a very girly air about him, but Kyo had always assumed Yuki was in love with Tohru. He supposed it made sense, he was pretty sure Tohru wouldn't be marrying Momiji if Yuki liked women. 

“Not the only gay one in the family?” Jude said to Kyo.

Yuki frowned deeply, “You're gay?”

“Yes! You are?!” Kyo snapped back. 

“How did you not know that about each other?” Imy asked. 

“We haven't seen each other since we were eighteen,” Yuki said shyly, shrugging. 

Just before one o’clock in the morning, the others decided to leave. They all said it was good to meet Yuki, and they would love to see him again. 

“Stay for one more?” Kyo said with a side smile. 

Yuki nodded, “Go on then.”

They ordered another drink and sat back down in their previous seats. 

“Your friends are nice,” Yuki said. 

“They liked you, I could tell,” Kyo sipped his drink, looking Yuki up and down, “You should come out with us more often.”

“I would really like that.”

“So… can I ask you about your boyfriend?”

Yuki shifted uncomfortably in his seat before he started, “His name is Sam, we met at Tokyo University. He's half-Japanese but he grew up in New York which is why we moved back over here.”

So that's why Yuki lives here, Kyo thought, “How long have you been together?”

“A little over two years now.”

“Wow, that's like four times the amount of time I've ever been out with anyone. You must really love him.”

Yuki’s eyes were cast down as he took a large gulp of his scotch, “Yes. Yes, I do.”

Kyo could sense Yuki’s arising tension and decided it would be best not to pry, “Have you really never been to the Empire State?”

Yuki looked up, expression ridden with confusion, “What?”

“Before, you said you've never been to the Empire State? Is that true?”

“Yes… I've never been.”

“Well, we should go sometime,” Kyo said with determination, “New Yorkers typically avoid all the touristy spots like that. But you have to go to the Empire State at least once.”

“You would really do that…? For me…?” Yuki said hesitantly. 

“Yeah, it would be fun.”

Yuki visibly frowned and looked down and began tracing the rim of his glass like he often did, “Why are you being so nice to me, Kyo?”

Kyo thought about it for a second and came to a conclusion, “I have no idea whatsoever. Maybe it's just cause… I know how lonely New York can be when you don't have people around you. And I've known you a long time, I don't want you to feel like that anymore.”

The softest of smiles grew across Yuki’s face, “Thank you. I really mean it.”

“We should get going,” Kyo said, “Do you need a cab?”

“No, I live a couple of blocks away.”

“You live in the Upper West Side?! You lucky bastard!”

Yuki smirked again, “Lawyer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comments! Ah I hope people like this story so far! Let me know what you think of this chapter! So, this is turning out to be harder to write than I anticipated, I think mainly because it's been a LONG time since I wrote a fruits basket fanfiction. But, I hope to speed along a bit more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo and Yuki go to the Empire State.

Kyo rang the bell to Yuki’s lavish looking apartment building. Within a few moments, Yuki’s voice came saying he would be down in a few minutes, cutting off before Kyo could answer. 

Kyo was taking Yuki to the Empire State that day. Kyo had been thinking about Yuki non-stop, and it was driving him crazy. Never in the way he has before as well, when all he wanted to do was best Yuki. Kyo was sure he was dreaming of him. Yuki’s eyes in particular. Those piercing, purple eyes that always saw through his soul. 

Suddenly, those eyes were there again but Kyo realised it wasn't in his head this time. Yuki stood there, in that large grey coat, staring at him intently. 

Kyo snapped out of his gaze and smiled. Yuki smiled back and teased, “Always off in your own little world, aren't you?”

Kyo nudged Yuki’s side with his elbow as they walked away from the building, “Shut it.”

Yuki and Kyo made small talk until they got into a cab. Kyo asked for the Empire State and they shot off into the New York traffic. 

“Are there any other big sites you've failed to see in the whole year you've been here?” Kyo asked with a smirk. 

“I avoid Times Square,” Yuki confessed, “Too many people, too many chances of turning into a rat.”

“Yeah, Times Square’s not nice anyway,” Kyo leaned back in the cab seat, “I forgot to ask you, what type of lawyering do you do?”

Yuki smiled, “Lawyering?”

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“I work for a bank.”

“Ah gee, you're one of those corporate punks, aren't you?”

“I guess,” Yuki sighed, “Except I hate all the corporate punks I work with.”

Kyo frowned, “Why don't you quit?”

“Sam got me the job. I wouldn't want to throw it back in his face.”

“How the hell did he get you a job in a bank?!”

Yuki looked at Kyo in confusion, “I thought I told you? Sam is a stock broker.”

“Oh damn!” Kyo scoffed loudly, “This is just getting worse and worse!”

“I know it doesn't sound good,” Yuki chuckled, “It's not what I imagined when I began studying law.”

“What did you imagine?” Kyo asked softly. 

“I always wanted to be an environmental lawyer if I'm honest.”

“Then why don't you pursue that?”

The silver haired boy bowed his head, “I don't know. Jobs in the environmental field are hard to come by. And it's well paid, I mean a few years in my current job would have me set for life,” Kyo opened his mouth to protest when Yuki suddenly changed the subject, “What about you? Do you like working in the restaurant?”

“Yeah I do. I mean, I know it's not high paying or anything like that but I like the people I work with. And I have the friends I need.”

Yuki nodded, smiling softly. He lowered his head ever so slightly, “It sounds good.”

Kyo watched Yuki curiously for a moment before the smaller of them began the conversation again. 

Kyo and Yuki waited in the queue for about half an hour. They spoke mostly about their lives back in Japan. Yuki told Kyo more about what all their family are doing. Haru was nearly finished with his psychology degree; Kyo couldn't help but comment that maybe he can figure out his own crazy psyche. He and Rin were living together. Yuki laughed at that and said you would have thought it would help. Hatori had a job with a local hospital and had broken his curse when he fell in love again. Shigure was still doing the same old thing, but it worked for him. Ayame now had three shops. Kisa and Hiro were graduating. They were all doing well. 

They finally reached the top of the Empire State Building and Kyo felt like he was watching a child. Yuki was giddy with excitement. He almost ran forward and grabbed the bars with his hands, staring out at the skyline with a look of awe on his face. Kyo couldn't help but smile and he stepped forward to stand next to Yuki, admiring the best view of the city he loved more than anything. 

“It's beautiful,” Yuki stated, his eyes fixed on the sight before him. 

Kyo looked down at the silver haired boy, “Yeah. It is.”

They circled the top of the building a few times, chatting and stopping every once in awhile. Yuki suddenly stopped and reached into his pocket, pulling out of his phone. 

“Sorry, I have to take this.”

Yuki took a few steps away and answered his phone. Kyo could hear harsh whispers and could just about make out how screwed up Yuki’s face was. There was murmurs of okay, yes and I will. Yuki hung up within half a minute and came slinking back to Kyo. 

“Everything okay?” Kyo asked. 

“Yeah, Sam has booked us a dinner in some restaurant. He just wanted to check I’d be back on time to get ready,” Yuki said with a sigh. 

Kyo bumped shoulders with Yuki in an attempt to cheer him up, “You’ll get the fancy food though.”

“The food’s the only good part,” Yuki mumbled before realising what he had said, “And Sam as well. We’re… both always busy. It's hard to see each other…”

Kyo thought for a moment, “How long do you have?”

“A good few hours.”

“Okay we should get going then.”

“Where?”

“Times Square, come on.”

Twenty minutes later, after weaving through numerous crowds, Kyo held onto Yuki’s arm as they stood, admiring flashing lights and exciting buzz of Times Square. 

A group of girls headed towards the cousins and Yuki unconsciously leaned in towards Kyo. Kyo weaved his arm around Yuki protectively, shooting the girls an evil glance. They scurried away and Yuki looked up at the red haired man, confused for a moment, before his face turned soft and he smiled. 

Kyo walked Yuki back to his apartment in the late afternoon, after getting a bite to eat. They walked in relative silence and Kyo reflected upon his day. It still surprised him how much of a good time he had with Yuki. He and Yuki could hardly stand the sight of each other when they lived together. But now Kyo saw something in Yuki he had never seen before. 

Yuki turned back to Kyo and smiled, “Thank you for today. It has been… really great.”

“You’re welcome,” Kyo grinned, “I had a fun day.”

“It looks like we're friends now,” The silver haired boy said cheekily. 

“It does look like it.”

They both laughed for a moment before Yuki's face suddenly dropped. 

Kyo panicked inside, “What?

“I've just realised something…” Yuki was almost spaced out as he spoke until he finally caught Kyo’s eye, “Shigure recommended your restaurant to me. About three months ago. When I saw your restaurant… I recognised the name and just thought I would go in for a drink. I completely forgot.”

They both stood there in silence until they suddenly burst into laughter. 

“That sly bastard,” Kyo scoffed. 

“Why is he so much cleverer than he lets off…” They both continued to chuckle until Yuki scratched the back of his neck, “Do you want to come up for a coffee? Or a drink? Sam shouldn't be back for a while…”

“Yeah sure.”

As they made their way upstairs Kyo couldn't help but think how much that sounded like a pick up line. 

When Yuki opened the door to his apartment, Kyo couldn't help his mouth falling open, “Wow this is amazing.”

The apartment was huge, spacious and open. It was very modern and sleek and very very cold. It was nothing Kyo would ever like to live in, but you could see how wealthy Yuki and his boyfriend were. 

Yuki shrugged and said, “Yeah, it's alright. Do you want a drink?”

Kyo grinned cocklily, “I could use a scotch on the rocks if you have one…”

Yuki rolled his eyes as he walked over to the kitchen. Kyo watched Yuki as he walked off, smiling relentlessly. 

“What the hell is happening here?!”

Kyo’s head shot around to a door, where a tall, blond man stood. He was very handsome, but the scowl on his face ruined that. 

Yuki looked startled and suddenly came forward, “Hey Sam… I didn't know you would be back. This is my cousin, Kyo.”

Sam’s face softened and Kyo could almost feel the relief radiating off him, “Oh, Kyo. Hi, it's nice to meet you.”

Kyo reached out and offered his hand, which Sam seemed to inspect for a moment before taking it, “Nice to meet ya too.”

“Did you finish early?” Yuki asked. 

Sam walked towards Yuki and kissed him on the lips, “I thought I would get off early. I feel like I haven't seen you for ages.”

Yuki smiled up at Sam and Kyo coughed ever so slightly, “I might get going.”

Sam looked up, startled as he forgot Kyo was there, “Oh, I'm sorry, do you want me to call a cab?”

Kyo bit back a snarky reply about who would ever even think of calling a cab in New York bloody city. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Yuki smirking, as if he knew exactly what he was thinking, “Nah, it's fine. I'll probably just walk or get the subway.”

“Oh, do you live nearby?” Sam said. 

“No… I live in lower Manhattan, but I love walking through the city, y’know?”

Sam made a slight face and Kyo was finding it harder and harder not to snap. But, he looked and Yuki and remarkably he felt calmer. 

“Me and my flatmate are having a party on Friday, by the way. It would be great if you could both make it,” Kyo said, keeping his eyes locked on Yuki. 

“We’ll be there,” Yuki said, “It sounds great.”

“Great, I'll see you on Friday, nice to meet you Sam.”

When Kyo closed the door to Yuki’s apartment, he felt an overwhelming worry for Yuki being left alone with that guy. He looked back, but shook his head and decided to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Snyuuk for being the first commenter on this story yay! Tell me what you think of Sam haha! Hope you all like this chapter, will hopefully be update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo and Alexa have a party at their flat.

Kyo sipped on his drink as he listened to Imy ramble on about her recent basketball game where she got hit in the head by a large man on the opposite team, and she had to be held back as she threatened to kick his ass. In that moment, Kyo realised why people often compared him to Imy. They had very similar temperaments. 

Yuki was late. His and Alexa’s house party was already on the way and the silver haired man hadn't even text him yet. It was possible he had changed his mind or decided to have a night in with his boyfriend. Kyo couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. He had seen Yuki yesterday, when he went for a coffee with his cousin after Yuki text him saying he was near Kyo’s work. 

He never thought he would say it, but he liked spending time with Yuki. And he hoped Yuki would turn up tonight. 

Jane walked past and Kyo grabbed her arm, “Hey, Jane. Remember what I said, don't hug Yuki. He doesn't like touching.”

“Ah come on,” Jane smiled sweetly, “I give the best hugs.”

“Jane.”

“Okay, okay. But if he gets drunk, and somehow becomes cuter, I don't know if I will be able to restrain myself.” 

Kyo laughed and said, “I'm not gonna lie, I would like to see a drunk Yuki.”

Half an hour later, Kyo was talking to one of his workmates, a little bit tipsy after being forced to do a shot by Jane and Jude. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the door open, and Yuki walk through with Sam in tow. 

Kyo excused himself and went to greet Yuki and his boyfriend. 

“Wow, I love this apartment. It's very you,” Yuki said with wide eyes and a huge grin. 

Kyo smiled fondly at Yuki when voice suddenly came from behind him, “Very typical New Yorker.”

Kyo’s eyeline snapped up at Sam, who was inspecting his apartment with a look of disgust. Kyo pursed his lips and said, “Well I've lived here for six years. Come, I'll introduce you to the gang.”

The red head felt an air of apprehension bringing Yuki’s boyfriend over to his friend. He knew what they were like. They would not like him and they would most likely make a very inappropriate comment and he didn't want to push Yuki away. 

His little group of friends were huddled around on the sofa, laughing about something which was probably ridiculous, “Hey guys, Yuki and Sam are here.”

Kyo realised as soon as Jane stood up she was much drunker than the last time he saw. She surged towards Yuki when he caught her by her arm and gave her a stern look. 

“Ah come on Kyo!”

Yuki had stepped back in fright, his eyes wide. However when he realised he was safe from transformation, he gave soft, kind smile, “Sorry Jane. I'm just not a very tactile person.”

She pouted her front lip and abruptly threw her arms around Kyo. His friends laughed and he heard Yuki giggle, “You know I don't like hugging either!” Kyo struggled in her embrace. 

“You like hugging Jude!”

Kyo pushed Jane away, his face flushing. Yuki raised his eyebrows and Kyo could tell he knew exactly what Jane meant. 

Meanwhile, Sam was observing with distaste so Kyo decided it was probably time to introduce him, “Guys, this is Sam, Yuki’s boyfriend.”

They all introduced themselves and Sam seemed friendly enough so Kyo and Yuki volunteered to get drinks. 

Yuki and Kyo stood in the kitchen pouring drinks, “Sorry about my friends. They're a little full on. Especially Jane.”

Yuki smiled and shook his head, “No, I like them. They're the nicest people I've met in this city.”

They both simultaneously glanced over at Sam sitting with the group of friends. Sam was talking at them, and they all stared blankly back. Kyo swore he heard a small sigh next to him. 

“I don't want to intrude but… have you told Sam about the curse?”

Yuki bowed his head, “No… it's just never come up. It's hard to explain to someone who hasn't seen it.”

“I guess but…” Kyo quirked his lips to the side, “I mean I've never told any of them, but I don't have the curse anymore. It's an important part of your life…”

“He wouldn't understand…” Yuki said in a mumble, not looking up. 

“Yuki…”

“So you and Jude, hm?”

Kyo could sense he was wavering on dangerous territory so he decided to drop the subject of Sam, “We dated years ago. He's the closest I've ever had to a serious boyfriend, but we work better off as friends.”

“I can't imagine being friends with an ex.”

“It's easier than you would think… a good bit of casual sex every once in awhile,” Kyo grinned cheekily, earning a teasing disapproving look, “What?!” Kyo laughed. 

“I've never been one for meaningless sex,” Yuki shrugged as he picked up his and Sam’s drinks. 

They turned back to walk to the group, “Don’t knock it till you've tried it,” Kyo took a look at what would have to be Sam’s drink, “Gin and tonic? Girly.”

Yuki smirked and elbowed Kyo in the side, “Shut it.”

Yuki handed Sam his drink who kissed his cheek in return. They sat down with his friends who still looked baffled by Sam’s description of his work. He continued on and Kyo had to admit he spaced out a little. 

When they got back on track with a normal conversation, Sam spotted someone he knew by complete chance and wandered over to speak to them. 

The night went by quickly after that. For the first hour or so, the group of friends stayed in the lounge, laughing and drinking. After that, Alexa suggested they go up to the roof which was Kyo’s favourite place in the world. Alexa had decorated it with fairy lights and sun loungers for the summer. 

It was cold however, so Alexa brought blankets up. They all sat close together, Yuki and Kyo shared a blanket and Kyo wondered why it felt so normal to have Yuki almost cuddled up to him. Six years ago, if Yuki had even come near to him he would have moved to the other side of the room. He smiled slightly, thinking how much had changed. How much he had changed too. 

What was even stranger was how much Yuki fit into their group. He was like a missing piece of the puzzle. It was like Yuki had always been a part of their little family. Kyo was happy to have him here. 

“So Kyo grabbed my ex’s cap and decided to throw it off the bridge, he goes to hit Kyo and Kyo uses his karate, martial arts thing to catch him in a headlock. It was awesome,” Imy laughed and all of them joined in.

“Good to hear you’ve managed to beat someone after all these years,” Yuki said with a smirk. 

“Oh shut up, I used to beat Haru all the time!” Kyo exclaimed, scowling at Yuki. 

“Well done, you could beat up your younger cousin,” Yuki said flatly. 

“Your younger cousin, Kyo? Not cool, not cool,” Alexa chimed in, shaking her head at the red head.

“You’re evil, Kyo,” Jude grinned. 

“None of you have seen him! He’s like a foot taller than me and he’s fucking crazy!” Kyo yelled. 

“Don’t make excuses, Kyo,” Yuki quirked his lips to the side. 

“Come on then, get up Yuki, let’s go. See if you still have it.”

Yuki was just about to jump up and get ready to fight Kyo, when suddenly they heard someone yelling Yuki’s name. 

Sam stood at the top of the ladder and loudly said, “Yuki, let’s go,” Yuki slowly stood up and they all looked at Yuki, wondering if the silver haired man was just going to listen to his obnoxious boyfriend, “It was good to meet all of you,” Sam added.

Yuki turned back and smiled at them all, “I’ll see you guys next week. Thanks for having us,” Yuki looked at Kyo, “I’ll see you for coffee on Monday?”

“Yeah, of course, see you then.”

They all said goodbye simultaneously until Yuki and Sam were out of sight. Kyo’s blood was boiling. He officially hated Sam. He treated Yuki like shit and he knew Yuki, he especially didn’t deserve it. After everything with Akito, Kyo couldn’t grasp why Yuki would want to be with someone like Sam. 

Suddenly, Alexa and Imy turned their heads and said loudly, “Well Sam is a dick.”

They all burst into laughter, but Kyo couldn’t help but be thankful that it wasn’t just him thinking that Sam was an absolute idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update this! I updated fan fiction and forgot to do this one! Hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think of Sam haha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki brings along an unexpected surprise to the bar.

Kyo sat in the usual bar with his friends, checking his phone for the time. Yuki was late and it wasn't like Yuki to be late. He was usually painfully on time. Kyo pulled up Yuki's details and immediately pressed call.

It had been two months since Kyo and Yuki were reunited. They had been meeting up regularly, mostly with their group of friends, but also for coffee during breaks and Yuki would pop into Kyo's work often at the end of the day. They practically saw each other every day when Kyo thought about it. Kyo must see Yuki more than Yuki sees his own boyfriend.

Kyo was content with his situation with Yuki. He hadn't been in contact with any of his other family yet. He told Yuki that he just needed some time to think about what he would say to them. So Yuki hadn't told any of his family that he had seen Kyo again. Kyo was grateful to his cousin for that. The thing is, they hadn't talked about it for a while. They had both almost forgot about the responsibility of talking to their family.

Yuki answered the phone with a shaky hello and Kyo was immediately worried, "Yuki? Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

"Kyo, I'm fine. I've just… I'm going to leave now, I'll be there soon. I have a bit of a surprise…" Yuki said apprehensively.

"What type of surprise?" Kyo said cheekily.

"Oh, a big one. I promise. You'll understand when you see it. I'll see you in a bit."

Yuki hung up and Kyo made a face. That was weird. That didn't stop Kyo from grinning from ear to ear.

About twenty minutes later, Kyo saw Yuki walk through the door and he raised his hand. Yuki smiled hesitantly and what followed him made him understand exactly why Yuki was acting so strange.

In tow were Shigure, Hatori and Ayame. Ayame and Shigure immediately saw him and came bounding towards him. Kyo was in shock when the two enveloped him in a tight hug, yelling profanities about how much they had missed him in his ear.

Kyo immediately pushed them off him and glanced at his friends, who were wide eyed, looking between themselves.

"Oh Kyo, that's not very nice!" Ayame exclaimed.

"We're going over there! Come on!" Kyo growled, grabbing Shigure and Ayame's arms and dragging them off.

He vaguely heard Alexa say what the fuck as he hauled his cousins away. Yuki and Hatori followed in tow, both with that cool, calm demeanour radiating off them. Kyo remembers always thinking that Yuki and Hatori were far more similar than Yuki and Ayame, how were they brothers.

Kyo shoved them into a corner booth, his adrenaline pumping. He was still in disbelief. He hadn't seen any of them in six years and here they were turning up, out of the blue. He couldn't help but shoot a glare at Yuki who was looking pretty apologetic at this point.

"What the hell, Yuki? Why are they here?!" Kyo hissed across the table.

Shigure started, "Well Kyo, we-"

"I'm talking to Yuki, you annoying dog, shut up!"

"I'm sorry. They just showed up today for a trip and saw that picture of us at the Empire State… they begged to come," Yuki said apologetically.

"I didn't beg," Hatori commented.

"It's so good to see you though, Kyo!" Ayame said loudly.

"Yes, it is, it's been a long, long time," Shigure quirked his eyebrows as if he knew something.

"It's good to see you, Kyo…" Hatori almost mumbled while getting a cigarette out.

Kyo slapped Hatori's cigarette out of his hand before he lit it, "You can't smoke inside, this is America!"

"Fine," Hatori got up to leave when Ayame suddenly grabbed his arm.

"No! Don't go outside yet Hatori, we need to order some champagne! Lovely lady!" The barmaid stopped in her tracks, "Can we have your finest bottle of champagne! No, make it two!"

"Why the hell would we need two bottles of champagne?!" Kyo almost shrieked. He felt himself slipping into his old ways; his yelly and shouty ways.

"Because we've never been drunk before with you!"

Kyo heard Yuki sigh loudly and he resisted smiling at the smaller man. Kyo's head dropped down, almost onto the table.

"So, why did you leave, Kyo?"

Kyo looked up at Hatori who was staring at him inscrutably. He felt something snap inside him, "You know why."

Shigure tilted his head at Kyo, "You could have at least told us you were planning to leave."

"I wasn't planning to leave… I just decided I had to. I'm glad I didn't. Because if I had… I might have let you stop me."

Ayame's face softened and he glanced between his two best friends, "We would never have let you get locked up in the cat's cage."

"You wouldn't have… but these two would've," Kyo stared at Hatori and Shigure.

Hatori frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You two knew about Akito's plans. You knew he was planning to lock me up. And you didn't do anything to stop him," Kyo said more calmly, screwing his face up.

Shigure unmistakably looked guilty, but Hatori was the one that spoke up, "You know we couldn't go against Akito."

"Why not?" Yuki muttered. Everybody turned their heads to Yuki who had remained relatively quiet throughout the whole charade, "Why couldn't we go against Akito? Why didn't we go against Akito? We could have. There was thirteen of us. He was one person. If we had all come together and gone against him… what he have done? What would he have been able to do? We would have been free far quicker. We wouldn't have had to wait for him to die to be happy. We all thought of Akito as God, Karl Marx said that religion was the opium of the masses. We all just bowed down and did what Akito told us and just took our suffering as part of the curse. Kyo just did what we were all scared to do. And perhaps it wasn't exactly the right way. But I admire Kyo for that. He thought about himself, and you should lay off of him."

Everyone fell into silence and looked at Yuki, as if contemplating his brief speech. Yuki smiled supportively at Kyo, and he returned the smile in gratitude.

"Oh Yuki! My little baby brother is so clever!" Ayame threw his arms around his brother, hugging him tightly.

"Why are you all pretending to care anyway?! Now after all this time!" Kyo said, shaking his head.

Shigure looked at his younger cousin seriously, "Kyo, do you know the only way I could have possibly found you? If you bought one of my books. That's the only way I could have known where you were. You did well in hiding yourself. So, I sifted through thousands of order details, which I wasn't supposed to see as well. After seeing countless of names, I finally found you. I've never been so happy to see a goddamn name on a damn sheet of paper. It took me years. I found out where you lived, when I realised you lived in New York, I told Yuki to go to the restaurant you work at. I did care. I still care."

The cat of the zodiac bowed his head and mumbled, "Sorry. I'm sorry for saying that. I guess we have both done stupid things. I'm glad to see you guys too."

They all had a glass of champagne before taking the remaining alcohol back to the table with their friends. Kyo introduced his three relatives to the group, and he could tell that they were fascinated immediately by them all, which was unsurprising really. Shigure, Hatori and particularly Ayame were characters.

"Kyo, I have to tell you, I'm married!" Ayame announced extravagantly, throwing out his hand, showing off a golden ring on his left hand.

"Oh wow, congratulations. Who is he?" Kyo said while taking a sip of his drink.

He saw Yuki smirk out of the corner of his eye and Ayame faked shock, "Why would you assume it's a man?! The only homosexual feelings I have are reserved for Shigure! You know that!"

"Sorry, it's hard to believe anyone in their right mind would marry you," Yuki added.

"Hey!"

"It's okay, Ayame, you still have very pretty hair," Alexa said with a sarcastic nod.

"Why thank you beautiful lady!" The snake zodiac exclaimed, "Yuki and Kyo are so cruel, you wound me so! My own brother and my own cousin!"

Shigure grasped Ayame's colourful shirt, his face close to his friend's, "Aya, ignore them! I will always appreciate you, I hope that's enough for you!"

"Oh Shigure! Your love will always be enough for me!"

"Stop it, you two," Hatori said flatly.

"Still at it?" Kyo whispered to his silver haired cousin who almost giggled in response. It was like music to Kyo's ears.

"You guys are really weird," Jane commented with a laugh.

A little bit later on, Hatori and Shigure decided to go outside for a cigarette and Kyo followed in tow.

"I didn't know you smoked, Shigure," Kyo said.

"I could say the same for you," Shigure smiled.

Hatori lit his cigarette smoothly and breathed out a puff of smoke, "How's Yuki doing here? He seems a lot better than he did when he first moved here."

"He seems fine…" Kyo suddenly thought of Sam and winced, "I don't think he likes his job very much."

"We worry about Yuki a lot…" Shigure said sadly, "He was… very strange after Akito's death. Even though Akito damaged Yuki so much… they did love each other. It affected him greatly. We worry about… Sam."

Kyo sighed in relief, "You guys don't like him either?"

Hatori mumbled mostly to himself, "Pretentious prick."

Shigure crossed his arms and shrugged, "We worry he's a bit… controlling."

"As soon as Akito died… he moved back into a relationship where that person would control him too. Almost as if he needs it," Hatori solemnly remarked.

"Why would he need it?" Kyo asked, confused.

"Because Yuki doesn't know how to be himself," They all turned around to see Ayame stepping towards them, his head bowed, "The reason we've never got on… is because we're complete opposites. Not just personality wise… but because I've never had my true self repressed. Yuki was repressed by Akito all his life. I've always been free and comfortable with myself but Yuki isn't. I know I say a lot of arrogant things… but I think one of the reasons he's always resented to me so much is because I've never had anything stopping me from just being me… whereas Yuki had everything against him. And now, he has himself too. He won't let himself be happy."

Kyo frowned, feeling an overwhelming sense of sadness hit him, "What about what Yuki said earlier?"

"He knows exactly how to be free, he just doesn't do it."

Hatori suddenly spoke, "He needs the push. He needs someone to push him in the right direction."

When they returned inside, Kyo sat back down beside Yuki. The silver haired man smiled brightly at him and Kyo returned the gesture. He felt himself relax wholly and thought that he would like to help push Yuki to finally letting himself be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this for a long time! I've been updating on fanfiction and kinda forgot to do it on here, ah! But it means I'll be posting the new chapters very quickly as they're all done!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo and Yuki continue to entertain their guests.

Kyo thanked whatever god was out there that his cousins had decided they wanted to go to Central Park that day. It was one of the only touristy places he could stand going to, as well as being one of the only open spaces in the whole of New York. The fresh air, the trees and grass reminded him of the forest around Shigure's. He often walked through the Park, it made him feel peaceful.

Shigure and Ayame were across the pathway, feeding the squirrels nuts. Ayame was squealing enthusiastically while the dog zodiac chattered away about lord knows what. Hatori stood a few paces behind his two cousins and friends, observing while smoking a cigarette.

Yuki sat quietly next to Kyo on a bench, smiling at his brother and relatives. The redhead watched his friend, admired his cousin. Yuki is beautiful, Kyo suddenly thought. His eyes widened and he cursed himself.

"I'm sorry for bringing them to the bar the other night," Yuki suddenly said, "I know you wanted to take your time with seeing them all again…"

"It's okay, don't be sorry. I've actually enjoyed seeing them."

"I'm going back to Japan in a few months for Momiji and Tohru's wedding. You could come if you want…" Yuki turned his head to smile at Kyo, "I've got a spare plus one. It would be the best present they could ask for. You turning up."

Kyo frowned, "What about Sam? Isn't he going with you?"

Yuki lowered his head, something he often did when someone brought Sam up, "N-no. He doesn't like to go back to Japan unless it's something important."

Kyo resisted asking what would be more important than your boyfriend's best friend and family member getting married to each other, "Yeah, I would really like to go with you. I think I'm ready… to bring my two lives together."

"It's going to be hard. You've got a lot of explaining to do…"

"I know. I never thought I would have to face all of you… but I'm ready to do it."

Again, Yuki simply smiled and looked at the others. Ayame was hugging Hatori, who wasn't reacting much, except for a slight smirk.

"What do you think of Sam?"

The question caught Kyo completely off guard. He was startled and he bumbled for a moment before falling into silence. He lowered his head. He couldn't lie to Yuki. He found it hard to lie to anyone but especially not to Yuki.

"I know they don't like him," Yuki continued talking when he realised Kyo was not going to reply, anytime soon, "Shigure, Hatori and Ayame. They don't like Sam. They've never said they didn't like him, but they've also never said they like him. Tell me straight. Be honest with me."

"Are you having doubts about Sam?"

"Just tell me."

"No, I don't like Sam," Kyo said firmly.

Yuki sighed audibly. He closed his eyes, as if he was thinking, "I love him though."

"If you really love him, then it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks," Kyo said truthfully, though it pained him to.

After that, they fell into silence. Kyo continued to watch Yuki intently. There was a part of him that screamed out, begging to let the words slip from his lips: break up with him, Yuki. He's no good. He doesn't deserve you. You're so much better than him. Why won't you see that? Why won't you let yourself be happy?

But Kyo couldn't say all of that. Yuki needed to realise it himself. He needed to take control of his own life for once. To find his own happiness. Or at least figure out how to be happy. Hatori was right, Yuki needed a push. But not right now. Not when he still believed he loved the man he was clearly so unhappy with. All he could do, was be there for Yuki. He needed to make sure Yuki knew that. Saying it wouldn't be affective. He could only show him.

He admired Yuki's face. His beautiful face. So soft, so graceful and elegant. Kyo thought he was perfect. Perfect Yuki. How much he had resented him for most of his life. But now, when he looked upon that face, he saw so much more than the boy who he had competed with his whole life. In fact, it was replaced with something completely new. Something that frightened him to no end.

Kyo's gaze snapped away from Yuki when he heard Ayame's shrill voice approaching.

"Kyo! Yuki! I love Central Park! Can we go on the bikes?!"

Shigure joined in quickly, "Or on a horse and carriage!"

"Those things are like fifty dollars a second, no fucking way!" Kyo yelled at his older cousin.

"You always had a tendency for exaggeration," Hatori commented quietly.

"On this occasion, it's justified. Much justified," Yuki said with a sudden smile, "We'll do the bikes."

A few hours later, the cousins all sat in a little Italian restaurant just a few blocks away from Times Square. Kyo was tired after his few days sightseeing with his family. But it was their last night here and he was going to revel in having them around. It had been far better than he could have ever imagined. And he would miss having Yuki to himself. Having him around all the time. He could get used to it.

"Tell me more about your girlfriend, Hatori," Kyo demanded with a grin.

Hatori took a sip of his drink and his lips were unusually upturned at the corners, "Her name's Sayori. She's… beautiful. I actually have some news," Hatori's mouth turned into a full smile, "I asked Sayori to marry me. She said yes."

Ayame and Shigure gasped loudly and the snake zodiac surged forward dramatically, "Why didn't you tell us?! How could you keep such a thing from your beloved friends!"

"We want a small ceremony. We don't want it to be a big deal."

Kyo and Yuki both congratulated Hatori who thanked them.

"Can I design her wedding dress?!" Ayame exclaimed.

"No," The dragon zodiac said sharply.

"Maybe you could design her bridal lingerie," Shigure suggested with a smirk.

Kyo and Yuki both looked at him with disgust. Kyo had forgotten how much of a pervert Shigure was.

Hatori simply rolled his eyes, "Definitely not."

The cousins continued to talk about relationships and their other halves. Hatori told them more about Sayori and after Ayame proceeded to rant for about twenty minutes about his wife. Shigure made a number of inappropriate comments about Ayame's wife and then Kyo asked Shigure if he had found his special someone yet. Shigure admitted no with an air of disappointment.

Sam was hardly mentioned and truly, Yuki seemed relieved not to have to talk about his boyfriend. The conversation suddenly turned to Kyo and he tensed up immediately. Yuki was the only family member he had come out to. It was far more nerve wracking than telling his friends.

"So Kyo, do you have any special lady in your life?" Shigure asked with a smile.

"Um no…" Kyo said awkwardly, "I'm actually… I'm gay."

Kyo saw his three cousins' eyes widen, "Wow. I wouldn't have expected that," Shigure said.

The cat zodiac didn't know what else to do but shrug. Suddenly, a hand rested on his leg and squeezed. He looked up to see Yuki smiling, his eyes full of warmth and comfort.

"Do you have a boyfriend at the moment?" Hatori said casually while sipping his drink.

"Oh yes! I bet you top, Kyo!" Ayame almost yelled, "Don't you, Kyo?!"

Kyo cringed and snapped, "No I don't have a boyfriend! And shut up!"

Yuki squeezed again and Kyo relaxed. He had to admit, that was much easier than he thought it would be. They didn't seem to care at all. Kyo breathed a sigh of relief. He wondered if he had ever come out before he left, when Akito was still around, would the reaction have been the same.

"Are you at least interested in anyone at the moment at least?" Shigure pushed.

Kyo immediately thought of Yuki and he choked a bit when saying no. He partly wished Yuki would take his hand off his leg, but he also didn't want him to. He liked it. He liked it far too much.

He thanked whatever god was out there for the second time that day when the conversation shifted to something else, Yuki removed his hand.

Kyo was distracted for the rest of the meal. All he could think about was Yuki, sitting next to him.

He knew he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry I didn't realise that I forgot to post this story on Archive of our Own! Did it on fan fiction but not on here! Going to try and post as many chapters as possible and just finish this! 
> 
> If you like anime and have watched Ouran High School Host Club, I have a new story to check out (that will be finished!!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo has a night out with his friends.

A few weeks had passed since Shigure, Hatori and Ayame's surprise visit. Kyo sat on his couch, cross legged while drinking a beer. Alexa sat next to him, painting her names and glancing up at the TV screen every once in awhile.

He began to think of Yuki; they hadn't spoken since yesterday after meeting up for coffee during their lunch breaks, which was quite unusual for them. Kyo smiled, thinking about how they had to run back to work because they had lost track of time talking.

He couldn't deny, that his attraction for Yuki was only growing. He thought about him constantly, was always excited and anticipating the next time he saw him. It was something Kyo had never experienced before. He couldn't quite explain what it was like to be around Yuki. He was just happy.

It was eating Kyo up inside. Yuki had a boyfriend, he's his cousin. There was so many things that were telling him it was wrong. So wrong.

But he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop thinking about Yuki and what it would be like… if he were that significant other in his life. He needed to talk to someone. Alexa was the right person, she was blunt. She wouldn't hold back if she thought that Kyo needed to get over it.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something… you can't tell anyone," Kyo said apprehensively.

"Only if it's juicier than this episode of the Kardashians," Alexa mumbled without looking up.

"How can you watch that shit…" Kyo said with a roll of my eyes.

"You wouldn't understand, you're not a girl," She finally looked up at him with that typical cheeky smile of hers, "Go on, shoot."

"Well… it's really weird to say it out loud… but I've been spending so much time with Yuki recently… and, well, I just-"

"You like Yuki," Kyo was taken aback and his eyes were wide and Alexa raised her eyebrows, "What, you don't think I knew? It's damn obvious, Kyo."

He sighed, "I just didn't realise it was that obvious."

"It is to me, I mean, I live with you, Kyo. All I hear is Yuki this and Yuki that. Never mind the way you look at him."

"Okay… I like him. But… is it wrong? He's my cousin."

Alexa shrugged, " No, well cousins still get married now. And the main issue is cousins having fucked up kids… which can't happen anyway cause you're both dudes. So I don't see that as a problem."

Kyo chuckled, "I suppose."

"But, he does have a boyfriend. Of two years. Which does make it wrong."

Kyo scoffed, leaning back onto the sofa, "But he's a dick."

"Yeah, but Yuki doesn't seem to think that."

"He's not happy with Sam though."

Alexa nodded in agreement, "I know. But maybe he needs to realise that by himself. You've already helped him out so much… I just don't know if there's anything else you can do at this point. It's all up to him now. All you can do is support him and be there for him like you have been. And… maybe at the end of it all, he'll be ready to consider other options in his life."

Kyo lowered his head, "Do you think this is just a futile crush?"

"No, I don't think it is. I've seen the way he looks at you too. You're his friend but you're also so much more to him. I don't know Yuki as well as you… but I'm pretty good with this stuff."

He smiled and said, "Thank you. You're a good friend, 'Lexa. I know I don't tell you often… but you really are."

"Don't get soppy on me. You and Imy are the only ones who aren't weak bastards. Don't go soft," She grinned, nudging him with her foot, "Why don't you invite Yuki out tonight?"

"Yeah I could… why do we have to go to a club anyway? I hate clubbing." Kyo asked with a screwed up nose.

"I know but they like going and we always drag them to the bar," He made a noise and threw his head back with a groan. Alexa laughed and stood up, "Well I'm going to get ready. Text Yuki."

Kyo did as Alexa said. He sat around for another half an hour before jumping up and going for a shower. He felt like a whole weight was lifted off his shoulders, just from telling Alexa. The possibility that Yuki returned his feelings… excited him ever so slightly.

Kyo got dressed and returned to the couch, grabbing a beer on his way. He looked at his phone and realised he had a text from Yuki. A wave of disappointment hit Kyo when he saw a message from Yuki, saying he was out with Sam tonight so he couldn't. He felt jealous, that Sam got to be with Yuki and he didn't.

So he decided he wanted to get absolutely hammered that night.

"Kyo!" He heard Alexa's voice from around the corner, "They're like five minutes away! Answer the door when they arrive please!"

After a few hours of drinking at Kyo and Alexa's flat, the group headed out to the club. Kyo hadn't been so drunk for a long time, but he felt like he needed it. His feelings for Yuki had been tormenting him for far too long now and he needed a break.

He stayed near the bar for most of the night with Jude, while the girls danced. Jane was a mess at this point, Imy was just laughing hysterically all the time and even Alexa was more animated than normal.

Jude was whispering in his ear, clutching Kyo's arm to keep him close. They had been flirting relentlessly all night and if Kyo was honest, it had been a while since he had hooked up with anyone and he needed it. When he thought about it, he hadn't slept with anyone since he had been reunited with Yuki.

In his drunken mind, Yuki's rejection of his offer to come to the club with them meant that he would rather be with Sam than with him. It upset him, and angered him as he thought about it more and more and got drunker and drunker.

So when Jude suggested they go for a cigarette, he didn't even hesitate in following his ex boyfriend out of the club.

He lit a cigarette and Jude pressed himself up against Kyo. There was a familiarity between them that comforted Kyo. Being with Jude brought him to a place of mere contentment.

It wasn't long before Kyo pressed against Jude and firmly kissed his friend. Their cigarettes were forgotten as they fell out of their fingers. Hands roamed over acquainted bodies. And soon enough, they were grabbing a cab and driving back to Kyo's apartment.

He thought it wouldn't matter. It was meaningless sex, something he and Jude had done countless of times. And Yuki wouldn't care. Yuki didn't like him in that way, he never would.

However, what Kyo failed to notice in his intoxicated state was Yuki standing on the sidewalk, watching the whole thing. He was crying, phone in hand after repeatedly failing to get through to Kyo, after rushing to the club to see his friends, after finally having broken up with Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki contemplates his life in New York.

As Yuki watched Kyo and Jude get in that cab and drive away, another sob tore through his throat. He stood there for a moment, crying. He felt his heart break just a little.

Yuki did the only thing he knew. He went back to his apartment, slowly walking up the stairs. He was dreading seeing Sam. They had argued when Sam said he was fed up of hearing about Kyo and his group of friends. Yuki has snapped and said he liked being with them more than he liked being with Sam. His boyfriend went mad, and Yuki told him he was leaving. He stormed out of the restaurant and came straight to the club.

He unlocked the door to his and Sam's apartment with a sigh. It was the only place he had to go, Sam was the only person in the world that he had. Truly had to himself anyway. Kyo had his own life, his own friends. He couldn't expect Kyo to be there for him all the time. He needed someone else. He needed Sam. He had been foolish not to see that.

He walked through the door and immediately saw Sam sat on the sofa, drinking his typical gin and tonic. He looked up at Yuki and pulled a face Yuki could only describe as a scowl. Yuki lowered his head immediately.

"So you're back now?" Sam said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry… I think I'm just stressed with work and everything," Yuki muttered the first excuse that came into his head.

Sam stared at him for a moment, "Come here."

Yuki followed his boyfriend's order and went and sat beside him. Sam immediately pulled Yuki towards his body, so the smaller man's head rested on his shoulder.

"You're mine, Yuki. You'll always be mine."

In the dimmed light, Yuki managed to hide a tear that rolled down his cheek, "I'm yours," he whispered.

Yuki lay awake that night, thinking about his life in New York. He rolled over, facing away from Sam who snored lightly in his sleep.

He remembered how happy he was when Sam suggested they move to New York. He had been so excited. Not only to go to New York which was more than he could have asked for, but to go with Sam.

When they first met, Sam was the perfect gentleman. He was in the block next to Yuki at Tokyo University. They had met at a party in the first few months of their third year. Yuki was taken with him immediately. He was charming and good looking and he flirted with Yuki endlessly.

They were friends for about a year before they finally got together. Yuki had never been with anyone before and it was hard to come to terms with being gay. Akito had died at around the same time he and Sam first met. It was strange to finally be able to do what he wanted, be with who he wanted. To finally be himself.

And at first, he truly thought he was being himself with Sam. They had a good time, Sam showed him how good sex could be. He was extravagant and took Yuki out to expensive restaurants and they did crazy activities. He thought Sam was perfect. He was everything he ever wanted.

So Sam asked him to move to New York and he was over the moon. They had only been together for a year when they came, but Yuki was so invested in Sam. He thought it was going to be amazing, they would be in one of the best cities in the world together and they were going be so happy.

But it wasn't like that. First, it was the job that Sam secured for him. He hated the people, he hated the cases he was given. He was stuck in an office for most of the day, looking out at the streets and at the diverse population of New York, never interacting with anyone but the rich, pretentious idiots that made Yuki feel like the smallest person on earth.

Then it was Sam's friends. He was gradually introduced to the people Sam grew up with, the

people he worked with. And they were just like the people at his own job. Arrogant prats. Yuki couldn't stand being around them.

And after a few months, Yuki noticed a change in Sam. He wasn't as charming as he once was. He didn't like the way Sam acted when he was around his friends and soon that started to radiate into their personal life. Yuki started to see Sam in a different way. While before he was this prince who had always whisked him off his feet, now he was his boyfriend who just seemed to show Yuki off in public, then was short with him in their own home. Sam made him feel stupid, he was demeaning towards Yuki constantly. He wasn't affectionate anymore, except during sex and even then it didn't feel real. He was possessive, which Yuki misunderstood as a protective streak and felt completely stupid that he had not seen it before.

But Yuki didn't know what else to do except stay. He had decided to move here with Sam. He had isolated himself, surrounded by people he hated when he was so far away from his family and friends. He still loved Sam, he told himself every day. But it was becoming less and less convincing.

When he met Kyo again, for the first time since moving to New York, probably the first time in his whole adult life, Yuki didn't find the possibility of being happy unachievable or ridiculous. He got on so well with Kyo and his friends, he felt like he was part of something. It didn't need to be something important and they didn't need to do anything special but get together, hang out, drink a lot and that was all they needed. They had each other and that was enough, that was what Yuki wanted.

And then there was Kyo. Kyo who didn't treat him like royalty, he didn't take him to expensive dinners or on romantic, extravagant trips. He just treated him like a normal person. They went for coffee and went for drinks and they actually saw New York together. Kyo made Yuki feel special without spending crazy amounts of money on him. He valued Yuki and his friendship.

But it was more than that. Kyo had known Yuki for so long. They were never friends before, for reasons Yuki knew far too well. Kyo was jealous of Yuki, and he jealous of Kyo. But he never treated Yuki differently, he was only ever himself and didn't waver from this. He wasn't fake and he wouldn't be nice to Yuki if he didn't like him. So the way he made Yuki feel, the way he acted with Yuki now was sincere.

It was making him fall for Kyo.

Kyo made him laugh and smile. They had fun together, but he could also talk to the fiery man about anything. Kyo knew him better than anyone in the world. The real him. And it meant so much to Yuki.

But perhaps it meant too much. Kyo had his own life, his own friends. His own love life. He had brought Yuki into his group of friends but that didn't mean Yuki was more important or special. Yuki felt stupid for waltzing back into Kyo's life and expect to be everything to the man. Especially when he still has a boyfriend. He couldn't expect Kyo to be invested him the way he was with Kyo.

That didn't stop his heart breaking just a little bit when he thought about Kyo and Jude kissing outside that club.

Yuki eventually fell asleep and woke up the next day, feeling tired and unmotivated. He dragged himself out of bed, glancing at the bathroom where he heard Sam showering. He quickly made breakfast for them, trying to finish before Sam came out. He hummed a song, trying to lift his spirits up.

Two arms suddenly wound around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. Yuki immediately tensed up.

"You know, I'm still angry at you for last night," Sam whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki muttered, continuing with the breakfast.

"Did you run off to Kyo last night then?"

Yuki closed his eyes and lied, "No. I just went for a walk."

He felt Sam's hand creep up to his face and he turned Yuki's chin abruptly, kissing him harshly on the lips, "The only good thing about arguing with you is the hot makeup sex."

"I have work in half an hour, Sam," Yuki freed himself from Sam's grip, "I'll be late."

"Ah alright, we'll save it till later."

Yuki dressed and left very quickly. The fresh air hit him and he felt slightly relieved. But he was late so called ahead to work to tell them.

Yuki walked casually to the subway, grabbing a pretzel on the way. His phone suddenly rang and he picked up without thinking.

"Hello?" Yuki said with a mouthful of food.

"Well you could stop eating when you answer the phone."

Yuki smiled when he heard Kyo's voice and swallowed his food, "How did you know I was eating?"

"You always walk and eat," Kyo said cockily.

Yuki smiled again, "I can't talk for long, I need to get on the subway. I'm late for work."

"I just wanted to check you were alright. Sorry I missed your call, I was a little bit fucked last night."

"No I'm fine… I was just thinking about coming last night. It doesn't matter now."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Yuki," Kyo groaned.

Yuki chuckled, leaning against the barrier of the subway, "It's fine, don't worry. Anything special happen that I missed?"

"Not really. Just the usual drunken shit. If it's any consolation, it would have been way better if you were there."

The silver haired man should have known Kyo wouldn't say anything about Jude, he always seemed to be very discreet about anything romantic in his life. He was sure Kyo must get a lot of attention, he never talked about anyone in front of Yuki anyway.

"Did you have a good night with Sam?"

"Yes… it was nice," Yuki said hesitantly.

Kyo paused for a moment, "Are you okay? You don't sound it. We could meet up for coffee at lunch?"

"I'm late now so I'll probably be working at lunch…"

"Oh okay, well you could come over tonight?"

"Um, I'll see, I'm not sure yet," Yuki sighed and said, "I need to go, Kyo. I'm so late."

"Oh right, well I'll see you soon."

"Bye Kyo."

Yuki hung up the phone and tipped his head back. He stared at his screen for a moment, debating whether to call Kyo back and apologise for being so short. But then he noticed the time and decided he needed to really make a move so he ran down the stairs of the train and jumped on.

The rest of the day went by pretty normally, Yuki drifted through it without much trouble. He finished at four and decided to walk home, though he knew it would take a while, he wanted to delay going home as much as possible.

He walked through Central Park slowly, smoking a cigarette. He was about twenty minutes from home now, and still not ready to go back. Yuki thought it shouldn't be like this, he shouldn't dread going back to his own apartment, his own home.

Yuki sat on a bench and immediately his phone rang. He smiled ever so slightly when he saw Haru's name pop-up on his screen.

"Hey Haru, how are you?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine," Haru said in his monotone, calm voice, "I might come to New York in a few weeks. Rin is going on holiday with her friends and I haven't been before. Plus, I want to see Kyo."

Yuki forgot how straight forward and straight talking Haru could be when he was white, "Well sure, you can stay with me. That's an expensive flight though, can you afford it?"

"Shigure's lending me some money."

"Ah good, well I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm gonna beat Kyo's ass."

Yuki laughed, "Good luck. He's grown a couple of inches since you last saw him."

"I'm sure I can handle him," Haru said playfully.

Yuki and Haru chatted for a little bit longer before Haru had to get off. Yuki was slightly disappointed and realised he should probably head home.

He text Kyo on his way into the apartment, telling him that Haru was coming. He closed the door behind him and immediately heard rustling in the kitchen.

"Hey," Sam said casually, walking out of the kitchen, "I've been looking forward to you coming home. You're late."

Yuki bowed his head, "Sorry… I was tied up at work."

Sam gave him a cheeky grin, "Come here."

Yuki obeyed and allowed himself to be enveloped in a hard kiss.

Not long after, Sam climbed off Yuki as soon as they had finished fucking. He didn't look back at Yuki, before entering the bathroom. Yuki heard the shower run and he rolled over, a sob breaking out from his throat.

He quickly suppressed his tears, something Yuki was so used to doing. He reached into his bag that was thrown at the side of his bed and grabbed his phone.

He immediately felt his mood lift when he noticed a message from Kyo. Kyo said he couldn't wait for Haru to come. Yuki realised how ridiculous it was that he hadn't even mentioned it to Sam yet. Sam wouldn't be happy. He hated Haru just as much as Haru hated him.

Yuki turned back over. This was his life. He just had to accept it. He just had to deal with it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru arrives in New York and probes Yuki.

A month after Haru told Yuki he was coming to New York, Yuki and Kyo found themselves standing in JFK airport, waiting for him to arrive.

Yuki looked up at Kyo, who looked just as nervous as he had done when he set eyes on Shigure, Ayame and Hatori. Yuki understood how hard it must be for Kyo. He understood Kyo's reasons for leaving, probably more than anyone, but he had hurt a lot of people. His family and friends cared about him a lot though he didn't realise it. Even Yuki… he missed Kyo after he left. And he had to endure one last wave of torment from Akito after his disappearance.

Kyo needed to face up to the people he had hurt. He did the right thing by leaving, Yuki understood that, but he didn't do it in the right way. He had began to make amends, but there were still many more to face.

He reached out and held Kyo's forearm. The cat zodiac head twisted to look down at him and he instantly smiled, forcing Yuki to do the same. Yuki felt a wave of comfort hit him as soon as he looked at Kyo's smiling face. He hadn't felt so safe with someone ever. It made Yuki want to jump on Kyo and kiss him senseless.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just been a while since I've had to deal with any crazy fuckers like Haru," Kyo said with a smirk.

Yuki chuckled and said, "Haru's hard to deal with on a normal day."

A few seconds later, a crowd of people bustled through the exit. Yuki spotted Haru almost immediately, his hair stood out among the crowd unsurprisingly.

Haru's lips quirked ever so slightly as he approached his cousins. Yuki tugged at Kyo's sleeve and they began to walk towards Haru.

As soon as Haru was a foot away from his cousins, he immediately lunged a punch towards Kyo which he automatically swerved out of the way.

"What the hell, Haru?!" Kyo managed to yell before Haru threw a kick towards Kyo's chest.

Yuki's hand instinctively snapped out and he knocked Haru's leg away. Haru finally looked at him and smiled. Yuki smirked also, and he wondered how quickly things could go back to normal.

"Yuki," Haru said warmly, hugging his smaller cousin tightly.

"Nice to see you too, Haru, let's go get lunch before you get yourself arrested," Yuki said with a roll of the eyes.

The trio went to eat pizza just off Times Square in a little Italian restaurant. Yuki had never seen Haru so wide eyed and fascinated. He hardly spoke as their cab drove them through Manhattan, he just gazed out of the window at the sites and bustling crowds. He thought it was nice seeing Haru like this, he never seemed to engage with the outside world.

Yuki was starting to see more and more every day that New York always spoke to you, and you couldn't help but embrace it. Yuki wished he had felt that way about the most amazing city in the world as soon as he arrived.

They spent a few hours in the restaurant, going through the usual motions of catching up, but it was mostly Haru questioning Kyo about his new life and why he left. Haru was very understanding, surprisingly, and said he was just happy to see Kyo happy and well. Haru asked more about New York and how Yuki was doing as well as telling them about University and Rin. He seemed happy too.

"Are you coming to Tohru and Momiji's wedding… both of you?" Haru asked casually.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be Yuki's plus one," Kyo said with a mouth half full of food. Yuki flashed him a disapproving look and Kyo grinned in return. The silver haired boy couldn't help but smile.

Haru furrowed his eyebrows ever so slightly, staring at Yuki, "Sam's not coming?"

"No," Yuki cleared his throat, "He has to work."

"Mm, interesting," Haru said with a smirk, nodding his head as if he knew something they didn't.

Kyo rolled his eyes, 'You're still a weirdo."

Kyo shot off to do a shift at work, but arranged to meet them at the bar later. Haru and Yuki returned to Yuki's apartment to drop off his bag and allow Haru to have a bit of a nap seeing as jet lag was getting to him.

As soon as they walked through the door, Yuki realised Sam was back and cringed inside. He knew this wasn't going to go well, Sam had been reluctant to let Haru stay in the first place… they did not get on.

"Nice place…" Haru said as he walked into the apartment, setting his suitcase down in the living room. Haru looked up at the kitchen and Yuki immediately saw Haru's persona switch, "Hey douchebag."

Sam stepped into Yuki's view and he had a deep scowl on his face, "I would like as little interaction as possible while you're here, weirdo."

"Why don't you fuck off then?" Haru said haughtily.

"I fucking will," Sam grabbed his bag, and stormed off to the door, pushing past Yuki as he did so, "Thanks Yuki for bringing this freak into our home."

His boyfriend slammed the door on his way out and Yuki cringed.

"Great, Haru. You probably just made things a whole lot worse…"

Haru grabbed Yuki by the waist and pulled him flush into his body. Yuki rolled his eyes, looking into black Haru's eyes, they were dark.

"Babe, I don't know why you're with a dick like that, you know I would be so much better for you," the taller cousin grinned with a sultry tone.

"I haven't missed black Haru, I have to say."

The cow zodiac suddenly stepped away, releasing Yuki from his embrace. He placed a hand over his head, closing his eyes in concentration, "Sorry about that."

Yuki raised his eyebrows, "You've learnt how to control your black side a bit better."

"My psychology tutor taught me a few tricks. When I turn and someone says 'black', it now calms me down…" Haru explained.

"That's a good trick."

"You said I probably made things worse… what did you mean by that?"

The silver haired man cast his eyes away, "Do you want a drink?"

"A beer please," Haru sat down on the sofa, his persistent gaze not breaking away, "What did you mean by that Yuki?"

Yuki sighed, taking two beers from the fridge, "Nothing. We've just been going through a rough patch at the moment… that's all."

"He's a snobby dick and he doesn't deserve you," Haru said bluntly, "You're not happy."

"I love him," Yuki said firmly.

"Has this got anything to do with Kyo?"

Yuki nearly dropped his drink, "What?" he choked.

"You and Kyo like each other."

"That's ridiculous, Haru. Kyo and I are friends, we're cousins."

"Me and Rin are related."

"Distantly," Yuki corrected.

"You're guys. You can't have kids."

"It's wrong."

Haru paused for a moment and smiled, "So you do have feelings for him?"

Yuki huffed, knowing Haru would not stop until he admitted it, "It's complicated. It's nothing really… and Kyo would never feel the same."

"He does feel the same way."

He looked questioningly at his cousin, "No he doesn't, Haru."

"I saw the way he was looking at you today. He couldn't keep his eyes off you. I didn't get why. When he told me he was gay, it all made sense."

Yuki felt his lips twitch when Haru said this. Just the mere thought of Kyo feeling the same way made him happier than he had been in a long time. Yet he still shook his head, "You're talking crazy."

"Are you happy when you're with Kyo? When you're around him?"

Hulk looked out of the window, onto the busy street below, "Yes. Happier than I've been for a while. Probably happiest I've ever been."

"You need to break up with Sam, Yuki."

Yuki continued to gaze off in the distance, and said truthfully, "I'll think about."

That was good enough for Haru and he dropped the topic after that. They quickly began a conversation about Momiji's request for Haru to be his best man.

The younger cousin napped until dinnertime while Yuki put together some food for them both. He couldn't stop thinking about Kyo, which wasn't abnormal but this time he kept thinking of the possibility of them two of them actually being together, actually loving each other. It warmed him to his core. It made him excited for the future, he was hopeful. He didn't remember ever being hopeful like this before.

After dinner, they walked through Central Park as the sun was setting, on their way to the bar to meet Kyo and their friends.

When they arrived, Kyo wasn't there but the others were; Alexa, Jude, Jane and Imy were sat in their booth and waved them over.

After ordering drinks and introductions were done, they all started questioning Haru. As usual, Jane began batting her eyelids and flirting with Haru. He turned black for a second and flirted outrageously back, until Yuki slipped the word black into conversation and he immediately switched back. He quickly brought up Rin and made sure everyone knew he had a girlfriend. That didn't stop her, she was relentless.

Kyo came barging in not too long after, plopping himself down next to Yuki and immediately ordering a drink, "Sorry I'm late. Horrible shift, that new waitress, Wendy, useless. She knocked twenty fucking plates off the shelf today. Took two hours to clean it all up."

"Nightmare," Haru said sarcastically.

"She's a nice girl," Yuki reasoned.

"She served me and Ims last week," Alexa said flatly, "Nearly spilt a glass of wine on my Alexander Wang shirt."

"God forbid!" Imy said dramatically.

"Don't mock her, that shirt was part of Wang's Autumn of last year, critically acclaimed collection, it's a part of fashion history," Jude added.

Haru looked at him inscrutably, "Are you all gay then?"

Jude laughed and said, "Yeah… we're a funny little group aren't we?"

"The girls aren't gay though…" Jane said while playing with her hair.

"Ah shut up, Jane, he has a girlfriend. And lives in a different country!" The cat zodiac jumped in, slapping her lightly and playfully over the head.

They all laughed, including Haru. When Kyo nudged Yuki's shoulder with his, Haru sent him a knowing glance and Yuki just felt his cheeks redden, wishing Haru's teasing away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken night doesn't leads to any good.

Yuki struggled not to flirt with Kyo after a few drinks. He always tried not to but alcohol gave him confidence, the bravery to do what he truly wanted, what he truly desired. He had almost forgotten that the rest of their friends were in the other room, laughing and joking around. He just wanted to be with Kyo at the moment.

Tonight he was finding it harder than most. Yuki didn't know if it was because he had a couple more than he usually did, or if it was because after Haru's departure a week ago, he finally entertained the possibility that Kyo might feel the same way. He didn't know, but as he stood the kitchen of his crush's flat, listening to him speak, all he could think about was Kyo's lips.

"You look happy tonight," Kyo said while preparing two scotch on the rocks for them both.

"Long week at work, so I'm happy it's the weekend," Yuki muttered, "A lot of paperwork, I'm in court next week. Tax avoidance trial."

"You're the defence?"

"Sadly."

Kyo frowned, "So he's guilty?"

"Oh yes. But I don't have any choice, do I?"

"You always have a choice, Yuki," Kyo said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

The rat zodiac stared at his friend, a small smile emerged on his face. He knew what Kyo was implying, that he had a choice with everything in his life. Not only his job, but his friends and boyfriend. He had a choice to be with Sam or not.

Then why did he feel like he didn't? He spent his life just doing what other people told him to. It had been Akito. Now it was Sam. Well tonight, he was going to do what he wanted. Tonight he was going to take what he wanted. And that was Kyo.

"Do you want to go up to the roof?" For a cigarette?" Yuki said uncertainly.

Kyo smiled flirtatiously, reaching out to hold Yuki's upper arm, "Let's go."

Yuki smirked in return and turned to leave the room. He almost let out a yell when he ran into something, and the next thing he knew he was disorientatingly small. Within a few seconds he realised he had turned to into a rat. It had been a while since he had been in rat form, an even longer time since he had been in rat form, drunk.

He looked up and saw Jane, looking rather confused, but she was guaranteed to be drunk enough not to realise what had happened. Her voice boomed, asking where he was and Kyo quickly replied saying he was meeting his cousin on the roof, they needed to talk privately. Yuki just stayed still and hoped Jane didn't step on him.

She bounced away and Kyo immediately scooped up Yuki and his clothes. He held Yuki close to his chest, as he sneaked past their group of friends to the window, who were too distracted laughing at Jude's impression of Anne Hathaway.

He climbed out onto the roof and shut the window behind him. Kyo switched the lights on and the roof glowed. He set Yuki down on an old bench and sat next to the rat.

"It's been a long time since I saw you as a rat," Kyo grinned, amused.

"I bet it's a sight."

"You're always a sight," the redhead smirked.

Suddenly, Yuki transformed and he was sat there, naked in front of the man he had a crush on. He immediately flushed and reached out to grab his clothes, but felt a little bit satisfied when Kyo turned away and his eyes cast back ever so slightly.

"Probably been awhile since you've seen me naked too," Yuki said teasingly as he redressed.

Kyo almost spluttered in response and Yuki couldn't help but laugh. He sat back down when he redressed. The other man seemed to have calmed down again and handed Yuki a cigarette, holding out a lighter for him. He lit his own and leaned back, looking at Yuki inscrutably.

"Do you ever think it's weird that we're friends now? I mean, after how much we hated each other back then," Kyo said.

"Yeah… Sometimes. I did admire you back then," Yuki answered without thinking.

"And you don't now?" The redhead said playfully, kicking Yuki lightly, "So, you really admired me back then?"

"Yes… you were always so charismatic and you attracted so many people even though you didn't want to or mean to. I've always found it hard to be myself and… you did it so effortlessly. I was always jealous of that."

"Wait, wait, wait… wait," Kyo babbled, "You were jealous of me?"

"Yeah…" Yuki lowered his head, embarrassed.

"I was jealous of you!"

Yuki shrugged, "I know."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Yuki."

"If it makes you feel better… you're also the reason I realised I was gay," Yuki said nonchalantly.

When Yuki was only met by silence, he realised what he had just said. His drunken mind had no filter and he immediately regretted his outburst. He finally looked up at Kyo who was staring at him, his eyes wide, almost as if in shock.

"Um-uh… How's things going with Jude?" Yuki said awkwardly.

Kyo suddenly frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well I just thought… I thought you were seeing each other again."

The cat zodiac scoffed out a laugh, "No, not at all. Why the hell would you think that?"

"Well…" Yuki took a deep breath, he really wasn't used to being the one out of control when it came to him and Kyo and it was unnerving, "I saw you and Jude… that night you went to that club, so I just assumed..."

"You were there that night?"

"I-I came yes… but I didn't want to interrupt so I just left…"

Kyo suddenly shifted closer and rested his hand on Yuki's leg. The smaller man's breath quickened and he felt himself leaning towards his friend, "Yuki… were you jealous?"

Yuki realised their lips were only inches apart. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought of Sam. But it was clouded by the alcohol and being close to Kyo. He wanted Kyo to consume him. He just wanted to feel.

Slowly, Kyo came closer until they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Yuki's head was racing with thoughts, but he couldn't stop himself from taking that last step and meeting the lips of the person who had taken over his life.

Kyo's hand immediately reached up and he wove his fingers through silver hair. They both dropped their cigarettes, the real reason they had both come up overcoming them. Yuki responded, sliding his palm around Kyo's neck and pulling him even closer.

Their kiss was effortless and strangely familiar, yet it was still exciting. They moved with unexpected synchronisation considering the amount of alcohol they each had. Kyo's hands tightened in Yuki's hair. The smaller man grabbed Kyo's shirt as his passion overwhelmed him.

The next few minutes were a blur. They tugged at clothes, hands wandered. The taller man's hands slipped under the rat's buttocks, and they pressed their entire bodies up against each other.

It was when Yuki felt their members brushed that he realised what he was doing was wrong. He was still with Sam. He was cheating on Sam. He was the first person Yuki had ever had sex with, the first person he ever had feelings for, let alone fallen in love with. And he was doing this to him… it was wrong.

His arms shot out and he shoved Kyo away suddenly. Kyo looked surprised and confused and he reached forward to pull Yuki close again, but he just shook his head and Kyo stopped.

"I-I can't…" Yuki began to cry and then sob.

Kyo grabbed Yuki's hand and said, "Yes you can… you need to break up with him."

"I love him…"

The cat zodiac stood up abruptly, dropping Yuki's hand dramatically and let out an angry growl, "I don't get it anymore! You don't love him, you're not happy with him and you know it! I just don't get it, why do you do this to yourself!"

Yuki jumped up and stormed towards the window, ready to leave, but he turned around and shouted, "I don't need this shit from you, okay! I was perfectly fine before you came along! Everything was fine! And you messed it all up! You ruined everything!"

"I didn't do anything! I just showed you that you could be fucking happy! You're in denial! You need to wake up and change yourself, cause this can't keep going on!"

He stared at Kyo for a moment, his anger overwhelming him, "Then I'll get out of your life and leave you be if I'm that much trouble."

Then, Yuki ran. He heard Kyo's yelling behind him as he rushed through the apartment, ignoring the concerned calling of his friends, Kyo's friends, when he grabbed his back and left. Kyo followed him all the way down to the ground floor. As Yuki left the building and dashed down the street, Kyo stood there, shouting his name over and over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo realises that he will always be there for Yuki.

Kyo lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and sighed. All he could think about was Yuki. He hadn't seen him for a whole week. Ever since that kiss.

That kiss.

He had never had a kiss like it. In his experience, drunken kisses were always sloppy and lusty and were just a necessity to show the other person what he really wanted, which was just sex. But his kiss with Yuki just wasn't like that even one bit. It was loving and passionate. All he wanted to do was kiss him again and again. He could kiss him forever.

But now he couldn't. He would never again most likely. It had meant so much to him, it meant everything to him, yet it didn't to Yuki. For him, it was just a fleeting moment of weakness. Kyo knew he could've been anyone, it didn't matter to Yuki. He was drunk and unhappy and needed someone there for him. Yuki would never break out of his cycle, he was far too comfortable in it. Nothing Kyo could say or do would help him.

The cat had thought about calling Yuki, it was all he had thought about. All day, he thought about his friend; at work, at the bar, sitting in front of the TV, before going to sleep. His friends were concerned, of course. They knew something happened up on that rooftop and they had probably guessed what, but Kyo refused to tell them. He didn't want to talk about it with anyone. They kept telling him to call Yuki, but he wouldn't.

If the rat wanted to call him, he would. But he hadn't and Kyo knew he had to just get over it. He may never see Yuki again for all he knew. He could just go back to his life, the one before Yuki had come into his restaurant and turned his world upside down again. There would be nothing wrong with that and he would probably get over it sooner or later.

Kyo knew it would be easier if he wasn't so hopelessly in love.

Something soft suddenly hit his face and Kyo snapped up, greeted by the sight of Alexa standing over him with her arms crossed, "What the fuck 'Lexa?!"

"You need to get off your mopey ass," Alexa said deadpanned, "It's pathetic."

"Leave me alone."

"Nope," She forcefully moved his legs and sat in the space next to him, "You need to tell me what happened that night. I'm assuming you made a pass at Yuki and he rejected you."

"You wouldn't understand, you're an emotionless tin can," Kyo said sarcastically.

"So you do still have a sense of humour? That's nice to know," He kicked Alexa lightly and turned over to his side, "Come on, Kyo. If you're not going to talk to Yuki and sort it out, at least tell me what's going on in that thick skull of yours."

"I kissed him," Kyo admitted, "And he kissed back, but then he freaked out and we had a massive argument."

"How long did it last?"

Kyo growled, "How does that matter?"

"It matters a lot. If it was a peck, maybe it was just a reflex and he doesn't have any feelings for you. But if it was longer than that…"

"It was longer than that," he sighed, "It was probably a few minutes…"

"So you made out?"

"I'm not going to talk to you if you're not going to take this seriously."

"I am taking it seriously. Kyo, he obviously has feelings for you. I mean, I've told you that before."

"Even if he does, it's not enough. He's never going to break up with Sam though."

"If you told him you loved him maybe he would," Alexa said casually.

Kyo spluttered, "I've never said I loved him."

She tilted her head and gave Kyo a look, a look that he knew far too well. It meant Kyo, really, come on.

Suddenly Kyo's ring tone sounded through the room. He instantly grabbed his phone, hoping it was Yuki like he had done every time he received a call the past week.

And this time it was.

"It's Yuki," Kyo breathed out in disbelief.

"Well don't just stare at it."

Kyo shoved Alexa off the couch and she laughed as she moved into her bedroom. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Yuki? I was just-"

Kyo…"

Kyo sat up immediately when he realised Yuki sounded off. He sounded weak. His heart immediately began to race.

"Yuki? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I-I-" Yuki was wheezing down the phone and Kyo already jumped up to grab his keys and jacket, "Asthma attack…"

"Where are you?! Yuki?!"

"West… 81st Street… outside that bath shop..."

"I'm on my way, don't move."

Kyo rushed out the door before he could even tell Alexa where he was going. Once downstairs, he hailed a cab and was shouting at the driver to hurry up, despite the nightmare that was New York traffic.

He eventually got to what Kyo only assumed Yuki meant, 'Bath & Body Works'. He threw far too much money at the driver and jumped out of the taxi.

The rain was coming down hard and Kyo glanced around. He couldn't see Yuki anywhere and he began to panic. The street wasn't busy, he should be here. Where the hell could he have gone?

It then dawned on Kyo. Yuki had changed.

He scanned the floor until he saw a bundle of clothes by a bench on the sidewalk. He grabbed them and carefully searched until he noticed the little rat asleep, under his jacket.

He gathered the clothes and hailed another taxi. When he got in, he held Yuki to his chest, praying that the smaller man wouldn't change in front of the driver.

They got back to Kyo's apartment without Yuki changing back. Alexa yelled at Kyo from her room when she heard the door go, but he immediately locked himself in his own room, grateful that she didn't see him carrying a rat around like a crazy person.

Kyo tucked the rat up in bed and felt his shivers. Deciding he needed something to warm him up, Kyo switched the switch on for the kettle he kept in his room for his morning coffee and waited a moment before filling a hot water bottle up. He lifted the rat and placed him on the bottle.

A few minutes later, though it felt like an hour, Yuki transformed, though still asleep. Kyo was caught off guard for a second, seeing Yuki naked again, but he shook himself out of it and found a jumper and sweatpants. He carefully dressed the man he loved.

He checked Yuki's breathing like he remembered Hatori's doing when they were younger. When he deemed everything alright, he sat down next to his sleeping rat and took a deep breath himself. He could feel his adrenaline drop dramatically and he suddenly felt exhausted.

He made himself a coffee and sat on his desk chair when a voice nearly made him jump out of his skin, "I can't believe you have a kettle in your room."

He turned around and saw Yuki staring at him with tired eyes, "It's convenient."

"Lazy," Yuki corrected with a small smirk.

"You know, you shouldn't be so rude to the guy who just saved your ass," Kyo said with a raised eyebrow.

Yuki closed his eyes slowly and leant back, "I'm sorry. Thank you for this…"

The redhead picked up Yuki's asthma inhaler that he found in the man's pocket and handed it to Yuki, "Didn't you call Sam?"

Yuki took it and had a deep breath from the inhaler, " I knew I would transform… he wouldn't have known it was me."

"Still haven't told him?" Yuki simply shook his head and Kyo thought he should probably change the subject, "You know, Imy's brother is a doctor. Maybe we should tell him about the curse just in case this happens again… I mean this wasn't even a bad asthma attack, Yuki. I've seen you have worse at home but you always had Hatori… you need someone here."

"That sounds good…" Yuki said quietly, "Really… thank you, Kyo."

There was a moment silence as Kyo sat back down on the bed next to Yuki. Yuki shifted ever so slightly away from him and Kyo winced, but the smaller man seemed to backtrack on his decision and leaned towards him.

Kyo sighed loudly and said, "I'm sorry… about last week. I was out of line…"

The rat shook his head, "No, I'm sorry… it shouldn't have happened, I was drunk and stupid. It was a mistake."

The taller man lowered his head and mumbled, "I didn't think it was a mistake..."

Yuki tightly closed his eyes, "Kyo… it was, I'm sorry to say it-"

"Don't start condescending me."

"I have a boyfriend-"

"Who is the biggest dick I've ever met and treats you like shit. And I know you think so too."

He expected some quick insistence that Yuki loved Sam, but he was surprised when a tear rolled down the man's cheek instead. His eyes widened; he had never seen Yuki looking so vulnerable, so broken in his life. In body and spirit. It scared Kyo, Yuki had always been the strong one. He was the weak one. Now the roles were reversed… and he didn't know what to do.

All he could do was hug the man he was in love with.

He reached forward and pulled Yuki into an embrace, cradling the boy close as he sobbed into Kyo's shoulder. Yuki wound his arms around Kyo's neck and grasped onto him tightly.

"I'm here for you, Yuki…" Kyo squeezed, "I'm always here for you…" he cradled Yuki's head, running his fingers through his silver hair, "But you need to break up with Sam."

He felt Yuki nodding against his shoulder frantically, "Why do I do this to myself? Kyo? Why do I do it? I won't let myself be happy… I don't know what it is to be happy anymore…"

"Give yourself a chance at least… get rid of the things in your life that make you unhappy first… Sam is never gonna make you happy, you need to leave him behind and start afresh," he heard a chuckle from Yuki and he frowned, "What?"

"When did you get so wise, Kyo Sohma?"

Kyo smiled, "Since I had to start looking after you."

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

"Stop saying sorry you damn rat… I like looking after you."

They stayed like that for a while, just hugging. The feeling of having Yuki in his arms was overwhelming. He felt like he was holding the whole world.

Yuki eventually fell asleep, his limbs wound with Kyo's. He lay the man down on his bed. He thought about getting in and curling up beside Yuki, but he thought it would be too much. Yuki needed his own space and own time to decide things; he remembered what Hatori said to him all those months ago. He needed a push and Kyo had given that to him, it was up to Yuki now.

Kyo felt his stomach rumble and decided to go to the kitchen. He heard the TV and saw Alexa lounging on the sofa.

She turned her head abruptly, "What the hell is going on?"

"Yuki had an asthma attack…"

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping."

She smirked at him, "So you got to play the knight in shining armour? Brownie points to you."

He rolled his eyes, "Not in the mood, 'Lexa," He grabbed a pot of soup from the cupboard, "I'm gonna have to sleep on the sofa tonight so can you stop watching that crap soon?"

"Just sleep in my bed, idiot."

"As long as you don't try it on with me."

She gave him that look of hers again, "You're not my type."

Kyo grinned at her, "I doubt that very much."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki makes drastic changes to himself and his life.

Yuki slowly opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. He glanced around, confused until he realised he was in Kyo's room. Last night's events suddenly came back to him and he felt strangely optimistic.

Kyo was right, he was unhappy. He had been for so long and he had known that for just about the same amount of time. He didn't understand why he did this to himself… why he denied himself the chance to be happy. It was an endless cycle of other people hurting him and then him hurting himself.

He had always thought of himself as a caged bird. Locked up by Akito, locked up by Sam. But now he knew… he was the one who locked the cage. He locked his own cage and swallowed the key.

It needed to stop. Kyo was right, he needed to stop doing this to himself. Perhaps today was the day.

He reached for his phone which he spotted on the desk next to the bed and was unsurprised when he saw no missed texts or calls from Sam. He didn't care about Yuki. Not really. He only cared about possessing Yuki, nothing more.

So that's when Yuki decided. He jumped out of bed and changed back into his own clothes. He quickly grabbed everything he owned and rushed out of Kyo's room, assuming that he would find the other man in the kitchen or living room.

Kyo wasn't there and he assumed he must have slept in Alexa's room. It was early, too early for even of them to be up, so Yuki wrote a note addressed to Kyo, telling him that he would meet them at the bar later and he left it on the coffee table.

Yuki headed to work first. He told the cab driver to wait for him, because he wouldn't be long. He marched off to his office, found his boss and quit on the spot. His boss yelled and screamed at him on his way out about the trial he was in the middle of. All Yuki could do was smile to himself as he walked away from the job he couldn't stand.

He jumped back in the taxi and instantly felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. It was indescribable. He felt happier immediately. He told the cab driver the address to Sam's apartment.

Within a few minutes of being in the cab, he received a phone call from Kyo.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kyo."

"Where the hell are you?! Are you feeling okay?!" Kyo yelled down the phone.

"I'm fine, Kyo…"

"You haven't gone back to Sam, have you?!"

"I'm headed back there now-"

"For god's sake, Yuki-"

Yuki smiled to himself, "Look I'll explain later, I'll meet you at the bar at seven, okay?"

He heard Kyo groan loudly, "Fine, see you later."

His grin widened when Kyo hung up. He was excited to tell Kyo that he quit his job, he had been tempted to do so then and there on the phone. He was even more excited to tell Kyo what he was about to do. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that was mostly because he had the option to be with Kyo now. To kiss Kyo again like he had all those nights ago.

He didn't know if it would happen again. But he could only hope.

When he reached the apartment, he headed straight to what was, his and Sam's room. The taxi was still on hold, waiting for him so he acted as quickly as possible. He heard Sam in the shower so he began to pack.

As he was throwing stuff into his suitcases, he realised how little here actually belonged to him. All he had was clothes and a few extra bits. Yuki thought it was just a show of how he never felt the place was home.

He was halfway through packing when Sam walked in, wearing only a towel.

"Where were you last night then?" Sam said casually, initially not looking up at the other man. When he finally did, he noticed the suitcases and clothes and frowned deeply, "What the fuck is going on here?!"

"I'm leaving," Yuki said simply. Sam looked confused so he raised his eyebrows at his ex-lover, "As in I'm leaving you."

Sam laughed mockingly, "No you're not, don't be stupid."

"Sam, I mean it. I'm not coming back."

Sam suddenly came towards Yuki, his arm stretched out as if he was going for his throat. The smaller man easily grabbed Sam's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Did you forget I'm trained in martial arts?" Yuki said with a hint of amusement.

Sam growled and he released the taller man with a push. He hardly looked at his ex-boyfriend as he continued to pack, feeling strangely satisfied. Sam stormed out of the room and Yuki could hear crashing from the living room. He slightly winced, but carried on.

Ten minutes later, he was ready to go. He dragged his suitcases down the corridor, taking one more look over his shoulder. Sam was sitting on the couch, face in his hands.

"Why Yuki? Why are you leaving me?" Sam asked quietly.

"I'm not happy. You know it, Sam."

"Where are you going? To live with Kyo?" The other man said with an air of bitterness.

"No, I'm going to a hotel…"

"Can you tell me which one? So I can come and see you…"

"Sam…" Yuki walked towards his first love. He ran his hand over Sam's hair softly, "I don't love you anymore… this relationship, is just not good for us anymore."

"What did I do wrong?" Sam said desperately.

"You need to try and be less controlling… when you're in a relationship, you're equal with your partner, okay? When you find someone else… you need to treat them like they're the same as you. Not like a prince at the beginning, and then like their less than you. You need to change when you find someone new."

"I'll change now! I'll change for you! I love you!"

"I don't love you anymore. I need to get out of this relationship."

Yuki picked up his two suitcases and headed for the door. He took once last look back at the apartment and without hesitation, finally walked out of the place.

When he stepped out of the building, a grin spread across his face. He was free. He had broken up with Sam, moved out of an apartment he hated and quit the job he dreaded going to.

He had given himself a chance. A chance to be happy. And he was already happier than he had been for a long time.

Yuki went to a hotel and dropped his bags off. He considered calling Kyo back, telling him about everything that had happened that day. Everything he had achieved, getting rid of the things that were making him so unhappy. He wanted to hear Kyo's surprise, Kyo's possible excitement. But he realised what would be better, would be to see it.

So Yuki spent the whole day wandering the frightening, crazy, wonderful and exhilarating city that was New York. He went to Central Park and to the MET Gallery. He walked down Fifth Avenue and carefully maneuvered himself around Times Square. He stood outside the Empire State, and peeked inside Grand Central Station, watching the destinations flicker across the screen and he smiled at the possibilities.

For the first time in over two years of being there, he finally felt like he was really seeing New York. Finally understanding what people talked about in movies when they spoke about city that never sleeps. For a moment, he thought Kyo should be here. Wouldn't it be more appropriate, more poetic that the man who helped open his eyes be here or this new revelation too? But then he realised that no, Kyo didn't need to be here. He had helped Yuki a lot, more than he could ask for. Yet, this was Yuki's moment. He knew this was about him saving himself, not someone else saving him.

Yuki had dinner alone near his hotel then returned to his room to take a nap. When he woke, it was just past seven and he was already late.

He jumped out of bed, text Kyo and jumped in yet another cab, he felt like he had spent his whole day in a taxi.

When he arrived at the bar, Kyo already had a drink waiting for him. Everyone was there as usual and they all greeted Yuki like they hadn't seen him in years.

They all chatted lightly but Yuki could feel Kyo's eyes bearing into him. It was on the tip of his tongue, he wanted to tell Kyo everything.

The silver haired man interrupted Jane's tattling on, by bursting out with, "I quit my job today!" They all looked concerned initially and said what and why but Yuki shook his head, "No, it's okay… I hated that job, I'm glad I got out of it. I feel good about it."

They all started congratulating him, except Kyo who just continued to stare.

"I also… broke up with Sam."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the cat grabbed his arm and tugged him off to the bar.

Kyo held him close, grasping his shoulders, "Did you seriously break up with Sam?!"

"Yes," Yuki laughed breathlessly, "I moved out today."

Kyo laughed too and surged forward, hugging the smaller man tightly, "Well finally!" After a moment he separated from the rat. Yuki looked up and tenderly smiled at his friend. Kyo reached up and cupped Yuki's face softly, grinning also, "I'm so happy for you."

Yuki wanted nothing more than for Kyo to kiss him. But it wasn't the right time, not in front of all of these people, not straight after he had broken up with Sam. He needed to be single for a while, he needed his own space to do what he wanted, to figure out what he wanted.

Kyo was obviously thinking the same thing and pulled away. They bought a bottle of champagne together for the group and went to sit back down.

They laughed all evening and got a bit drunk. Yuki explained more about his day and what happened. When he said that he was staying in a hotel, Jude suggested he moves into his spare room for a while, until he figures everything out. Yuki accepted gratefully and he felt guiltily satisfied when Kyo became stroppy after he said yes to Jude. He didn't hear, but Jude whispered in Kyo's ear, perhaps reassuring him and he brightened up after that.

He felt like he was on top of the world. They got ready to leave, Yuki made plans to come to Jude's the next day. But when Jane threw her arms around Yuki as they said goodbye, Yuki instantly panicked. He looked at Kyo over her shoulder, and Kyo jumped forward in fright.

But he didn't change. Yuki didn't transform. His eyes widened and he stared at Kyo. He shook ever so slightly, as their friends left and Kyo stayed behind with him.

"Did I… did I just break my curse?" Yuki said in disbelief.

"I think you did…" Kyo hugged him again and said, "I think that's a sign you did the right thing…?"

"Definitely," The rat zodiac, well previous rat zodiac laughed.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your hotel."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo goes back to Japan with Yuki.

Yuki smiled when Kyo's head slowly dropped down onto his shoulder. He raised his hand and stroked the red head's locks out of his face. He leaned back, allowing himself to become absorbed and comfortable in the position he was in.

He and Kyo were on their way to Japan, for Tohru and Momiji's wedding. Kyo had been nervous about getting on the plane, he hadn't been on one in six years after all, so Yuki was surprised to see he had fallen asleep.

It had only been about three weeks since he and Sam broke up and Yuki was already so much happier than he had ever been before. Yes, he didn't have a job or a boyfriend anymore, but just taking those two things out of his life, changed everything.

He was living with Jude and having a pretty great time. Until he moved into Jude's apartment, he didn't realise how much he hated Sam's. Jude was flamboyant and a little bit crazy, but Yuki really enjoyed his company. He constantly had something for them to do. He was always baking and showing Yuki new recipes. He would drag Yuki to spin classes, and yoga classes and biking around Central Park.

If he wasn't with Jude, he was with Kyo, though he did spend the majority of the time with his cousin. He would go to lunch and dinner with Kyo most days. Sometimes, he went and sat at the bar of Kyo's restaurant when he was working to keep the other man company. They went for coffee and even watched films in bed together, snuggled up. Every once in awhile Yuki would stay at Kyo and Alexa's place, always on the sofa, though that was only to sleep. He would stay up with Kyo in his bed until they couldn't stay awake anymore. Once, he fell asleep there.

They hadn't kissed since that time on the roof but Yuki's feelings for Kyo hadn't ceased. He thought there was the possibility that they might, after he broke up with Sam. He thought maybe the reason he projected onto Kyo was because he was in such a bad state before. But it wasn't that. His feelings for the cat were genuine. He knew Kyo so well, he had known him most of his life. He had hated him, he loved him. He adored Kyo more than anything and he constantly thought of him.

There was a part of him that wanted to just pounce on Kyo and kiss him and worship him. But he liked that they were taking it slow, like they had just met. Like they were getting to know each other all over again. For all he knew, Kyo might not even like him, despite what Haru said and more recently, Jude battering on about the two of them as well. But the lingering looks and touches told Yuki that his affections were very much reciprocated.

He was excited to go back to Japan and see everyone. Especially now that he didn't have to worry about Sam being rude, or everyone criticizing him for his poor taste in men. He didn't have to worry about Sam getting in a mood and disappearing. He never really had a good time with his ex when they were visiting his family. He had Kyo by his side this time and even though it would be hard for Kyo, he would be there for him. He needed Yuki this time. After all the times he helped Yuki, it was him that needed help now. And Yuki would be by his side the whole time; Yuki promised himself.

Shigure and Haru were there to meet them at the airport and they jumped straight in the car. The wedding was being held at the hotsprings Ritsu's family owned. Yuki could imagine the location was chosen for sentimental reasons; it was probably the first place Tohru and Momiji really got to know each other. The rat himself thought of the memories he had there, and realised he was looking forward to going again.

Kyo sat at the front with Shigure, while Haru, insisted on sitting next to Yuki in the back.

Shigure continued to drive and asked with a sense of dread, "So Yuki, how's Sam?"

"I wouldn't know… I broke up with him three weeks ago."

Shigure nearly swerved off the street and Kyo just smirked at Yuki through the mirror in the front, "What?! Really?! Why did you not tell us! Aya is going to be so happy! I did not expect this!"

"I'm not surprised," Haru said, staring intently at Kyo.

Kyo sent a glare back through the mirror, "What the hell you looking at?!"

Haru shrugged casually, "Nothing."

He discreetly nudged Yuki, who couldn't help but smile in response, but ducked his head to hide it.

Yuki fell asleep in the car not too long after that, not before Shigure's long list of bombarding questions and a brief episode of Haru turning black and flirting with him, which earned him a punch from Kyo to knock him out of it.

They finally arrived and as Yuki was getting his suitcase from the back of the car, Haru approached him and whispered in his ear, "Kyo wasn't very happy when you fell asleep on my shoulder."

Yuki frowned, "What, he said that?"

"No, but he wouldn't stop glaring at me through the mirror. I stroked your cheek and I thought he was going to punch me again."

The silver haired man couldn't help but laugh, "Why do you always have to antagonise him?"

"It's fun. Even more fun now he's in love with you."

"He's not in-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Shigure led them to their room, while Haru ran off to go and find Rin. Kyo seemed almost relieved that Haru had left.

When they arrived at the room, both Yuki and Kyo froze at the sight of only one bed.

"What the-" Kyo turned angrily to Shigure, "Why is there only one bed?!"

"Well, Tohru and Momiji thought Sam was coming so they reserved a couple's room for Yuki. It's not a problem, is it?" Shigure said innocently, but with a knowing air.

"It's fine," Yuki said far too quickly.

Kyo's ears were reddening, looking very embarrassed, "Yeah, whatever."

Shigure left them to settle in, and the first thing they did was have a drink and a cigarette on their deck outside, which overlooked a small, private spring.

They spent about an hour there, talking in between comfortable silences. They freshened up and got ready to go to dinner with the family.

Yuki noticed Kyo become gradually quieter and quieter as dinner approached. By the time they had walked towards the outside restaurant, and their family were just behind the door, Kyo looked like he was beginning to shake.

The shorter man placed a hand on Kyo's arm and squeezed. Kyo looked down at him, and he felt the redhead relax just a little.

"Are you ready?"

Kyo shook his head, "I don't know yet."

"You'll be fine. I'll be with you as long as you want me to be."

"Don't… please don't leave me tonight."

"I won't… unless Ayame drags me away, you know I can't avoid my lovely brother," Yuki joked.

Kyo laughed, "Yuki… thanks."

He squeezed Kyo's arm again and smiled, "Let's do this."

The first people they saw were Hiro and Kisa.

Kisa had grown considerably; Kyo didn't realise it was her at first. She was now an elegant, grown up woman. She was also extremely beautiful and stood with a grace only certain people possessed.

Hiro was more easily recognisable. He still had that cheeky face and had just grown upwards. He was long and gangly and still a bit boyish, but Kyo could see he was starting to broaden.

The sheep zodiac saw him first and nudged Kisa when he did. Kisa grinned instantly and rushed towards Kyo and hugged him tightly.

He vaguely heard Hiro say, "Well bloody hell, it's Kyo fucking Sohma."

"Oh Kyo, it's so good to see you. This is such a nice surprise," she said softly.

"It's so good to see you," Kyo said genuinely.

She pulled away from him and smiled sweetly, "Wow, you've changed. So much."

"So have you."

"Yeah, that's because you've been gone for six years, a lot has happened," Hiro said sarcastically.

Kyo suddenly felt extremely awkward and his voice became trapped in his throat. A hand clamped over his wrist and he heard Yuki urging them away.

"Are you okay?" Yuki said carefully.

"I-I just didn't know what to say…"

"It's okay, I'm still here. It'll be okay."

They walked further outside and there were groups of people scattered around the dining area, which was decorated beautifully. At the top of the table, Momiji and Tohru stood, his arm wound around her waist as they shared a kiss.

Momiji caught sight of Yuki and Kyo, and immediately ran towards them. He hugged Yuki first before jumping on Kyo, wrapping his arms around his cousin's neck.

The blonde had grown up considerably. He still had that boyish charm, but he was taller than Kyo now, and mature and incredibly handsome. Tohru was a lucky woman.

"Kyo! What are you doing here? Did Yuki bring you? This is the best surprise ever!"

The redhead laughed and shook Momiji's hair playfully, "It's good to see you too, you little brat."

Momiji smiled brightly and Kyo smiled back, until he realised that while he had been greeting the groom, the bride had made her way over. Tohru was wavering behind, watching Kyo as if she had seen a ghost.

"Kyo…" she said quietly.

His voice caught in his throat and they just stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly, she had him in a tight embrace.

"Oh Kyo… I can't believe it's you… this is the best surprise ever."

"I've… I've missed you, Tohru."

"Oh I've missed you too…" She suddenly flung herself away from her old friend, "Wait, your curse!"

"Oh I broke that thing years ago."

She smiled widely and turned to Yuki. She grabbed his hand, thinking she couldn't hug him, when Yuki laughed and pulled her towards him.

"Yuki! What are you doing? Your curse!"

"I broke mine too."

She laughed and went forward, circling her arms around him again, "You two are sitting with me."

At dinner, they went through all the usual questions and catching up. Kyo felt overwhelmed but content. He hadn't quite realised how much he had missed his old friend.

"Uo and Hana are coming later this evening, with Kagura. They're my bridesmaids," Tohru said brightly.

"Great… can't wait to be insulted, probably electrocuted and man-handled, it's what I live for," Kyo said with a sense of dread.

"Boy, Kagura is not going to be happy when she finds out you're gay…" Yuki said casually.

Kyo immediately looked at Tohru who was staring at him again as if she didn't know him. Yuki realised what he had said and was flustered, trying to meet Kyo's eyes in apology.

"You're… you like… boys?" Tohru said delicately.

"Yeah…"

"I just thought… I always thought…"

Kyo knew what Tohru was trying to say, Yuki knew what she was trying to say. It was not a secret that Tohru had once held affections for Kyo and he probably would have reciprocated if he were attracted to women.

"I know…" He lowered his head, "I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't really accept it until I got to New York…"

"I just didn't realise… I wouldn't have expected at all that you're gay…"

"Yeah well… I like cock."

Yuki nudged him harshly in the ribs while Tohru just gaped at him for a moment. Unexpectedly though, Tohru burst into laughter. When Yuki saw she wasn't bothered by Kyo's brash statement, he sighed in relief and started chuckling quietly.

Tohru rested her chin on her knuckle. She gazed at Kyo, though he couldn't tell if it was just fondly, or in some way mournfully, "You've changed so much… you never used to talk about your feelings… you were never open like you are now. You're better now…" Tohru hid behind her lashes, "Why did you leave Kyo? I mean, I know why. But why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell… why didn't you tell me?"

Kyo glanced at Yuki and immediately felt comforted and supported, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you… or anyone. I should regret it… I'm sorry that I didn't but I don't regret it. If I told someone… I probably never would have gone. And going to New York has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've missed all of you but… I love my life. Are you… angry with me?"

Tohru smiled softly and shook her head, "No, I'm not. I'm just happy you're happy."

The cat opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a screeching sound, "Yuki! Where are you?! How could you not have told your dear brother that you broke up with that evil idiot of a man?! I'm so happy for you! Now I can set you up with one of my customers, you know the one who comes to me for his Madonna costume!"

Yuki groaned and closed his eyes tight, "Excuse me for a moment… I have to deal with my lovely brother and explain that drag queens aren't my thing…"

Kyo joined Tohru in laughter as the rat got up and walked away, "I have to say… I didn't like Sam very much, I'm kind of glad they broke up. I didn't want him to come to my wedding really…"

"He was a dick. I'm glad I never have to see him again. I'm happy the Yuki doesn't have to see the bastard again."

She giggled, "He wasn't very nice. So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Maybe you and Yuki can help each other out now that you're both single."

Kyo found it funny that Tohru probably meant that all to innocently, while Kyo didn't take it quite like that.

Later on, Kyo and Yuki sat out on their deck, a few candles lit so they could see in the darkness. Kyo thought about how much the other man had helped him today, how he probably couldn't have got through seeing all of his family members again and explaining everything over and over. He thought about how much he generally relied on Yuki. He was emotional support like nothing Kyo had experienced before.

What if he needed Yuki? What if he always needed Yuki? He couldn't expect the silver haired man to be there for him forever. He didn't even know if Yuki had feelings for him. The rat was just getting out of a serious relationship; he was in the best and most opportunistic city in the world. He was gorgeous and young and interesting. Any gay man would want to be with Yuki. He would have the world at his picking and Kyo may not even be an option to him. He and Yuki kissed when he was in a bad place. Now that he was free, maybe Yuki just did not feel the same.

"I'm sorry I told Tohru about you being gay like that… I just didn't think," Yuki said as he pulled his legs up on the bench and lit a cigarette.

Yuki offered one to the cat and he accepted it, "No it's fine. I don't know how I would have brought it up anyway… you did me a favour."

The smaller man dropped his head back as he blew smoke out through those lips Kyo dreamt of so often, "I'm glad I'm not here with Sam."

"Even I'm glad you're not here with Sam."

Yuki chuckled, rolling his head to look Kyo in the eyes, "How did you feel about seeing everyone today? You did really well."

"I actually felt quite good about it… it kind of feels like a weight off my shoulders… like the pieces of my life are falling into place, y'know?"

Yuki nodded, "I know… the only thing you have to do now is find yourself a boyfriend. Love of your life and all that, soul mate."

Kyo looked over at Yuki and stared, "Maybe I've already found that person."

Yuki stared at him for a moment, his lips parted. Kyo thought his heart was going to stop while he waited for Yuki's reaction. For a second, he thought maybe Yuki was going to come over and kiss him.

But then his friend just put out his cigarette and stood up, "I'm going to go to bed… I'll see you in there?"

Kyo vaguely remembered himself nodding before he dropped his face in his hands. He shouldn't have said that. He probably scared Yuki off and could have even ruined their friendship. He felt like an idiot.

Eventually, Kyo followed and got into bed next to an already sleeping Yuki. The man was curled up in a ball, his breathing heavy.

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in, making sure there was a good bit of space between him and Yuki.

He was beginning to drift off to sleep when he an arm was thrown over his stomach and Yuki tightened his grip on until they were cuddling.

Kyo was as still as he could be, trying not to wake Yuki up with any abrupt move. He was wide awake immediately and felt incredibly uncomfortable.

But then, Yuki began to mumble unconsciously. Kyo thought he said his name but brushed it off. A few moments later however, he quite audibly muttered 'Kyo'.

The redhead fell asleep that night with a smile on his lips and the man he loved in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru and Momiji's wedding.

Kyo woke up in the morning and Yuki was still draped across him. Their legs were now twisted together as well and Kyo found his hand cradling the small of his friend's back.

He could stay like this forever.

For a moment, he squeezed Yuki closer to him until he realised what day it was and he checked his watch. If they didn't get up now and get ready, they would miss the ceremony.

He shook Yuki awake and the rat made a noise and only held Kyo closer.

He chuckled and whispered, "Yuki, we need to get up. Don't wanna miss the wedding."

Yuki hummed, "Five more minutes."

Kyo laughed again and decided to pull Yuki up and sat him straight against the headboard. His head drooped lazily, "I'll let you wake up a bit while I have a shower, alright?"

Yuki vaguely nodded so he grabbed a towel and headed to the shower.

As Kyo stood there, the water enveloping him, he thought about Yuki's body pressed up against him, their tangled legs, their bodies wrapped around one another's. He felt himself begin to harden and contemplated just relieving himself now. But he needed to get ready and Yuki needed a shower too. So he controlled himself and set the shower on cold.

When he calmed down, he got out and wrapped a towel around his hip. Without thinking, he left the bathroom.

Yuki was surprisingly standing up, next to the kettle, which he had clearly just set to boil. He turned his head to smile at Kyo but seemed startled when he saw Kyo in only a towel. He immediately became flustered, nearly knocking over a teacup and Kyo couldn't help but feel very satisfied with himself.

"Good morning, you've gotten better at waking up. You're not sleepwalking at least… and not attacking me."

Yuki seemed to visibly relax, "I've changed."

"Oh, I know."

Yuki smirked as he poured them both a cup of coffee, "Are you excited for today?"

"I am actually… I'm excited to see them get married. They look so happy."

"Would you ever get married? Now that it's legal in New York, that is."

"Yeah, I think I would…"

Yuki raised his eyebrows, "Really? I wouldn't have pictured you as the marrying type."

"I wouldn't have thought you would want to marry to be honest."

"I don't know… with the right person I suppose I would."

Kyo stared at Yuki for a moment, who was glancing at him through his lashes. Kyo smiled, "Come on, we need to get ready."

An hour later, after Yuki had a shower and they had eaten and dressed, they headed to the ceremony. It was outdoors and decor was covered in flowers and petals. Tohru looked stunning, she was the perfect bride and Momiji looked older than he had yesterday, older than Kyo had ever seen him, in his smart tuxedo. It was sweet but short ceremony, and was very Tohru and Momiji.

When they kissed, Kyo heard Yuki sniff and he noticed the other man crying. He extended his hand and Yuki took it immediately.

They moved to the reception not long after congratulating the newly wed couple and letting them go off to get their pictures taken. They were given a table with Hatori, Shigure and Ayame along with their respective partners. When Yuki saw Sam's name on the seat card, he pulled out a pen and scribbled it out, writing Kyo next to it instead. He did it so casually, Kyo didn't even know what to say or do. He just received a knowing look from Shigure, which he reciprocated with a glare.

Hatori introduced Kyo to Sayori, his wife to be and Ayame did the same with his spouse, Elena, who he found out was Italian and had only stayed in Japan when she met Ayame while travelling. She was beautiful and elegant and Kyo was close to asking why the hell someone like her would want to be with a lunatic like Ayame, but he bit his tongue.

The bride and groom were announced and they all had a glass of champagne. Kyo was enjoying himself more than he could have ever imagined. He was relaxed and happy being back with his family.

Then Kazuma walked through the door. He noticed because Haru and Rin had seated themselves at the table and the ox elbowed him when his ex-teacher and kind-of father entered.

Almost immediately, Kazuma's gaze caught his and soon enough, he was approaching Kyo quickly. Yuki placed his hand supportively on his leg, and Kyo almost didn't even think about it too much as he would normally have. He just covered Yuki's hand with his own and held it tightly.

Kazuma hovered over the red head for a moment before clearing his throat and saying, "Can I talk to you outside for a moment, Kyo?"

He nodded nervously, released the rat's hand and followed Kazuma out of the tent the reception was being held in.

The older man stopped near one of the ponds and Kyo nearly stumbled, he stopped so abruptly. But before he could even recover, he was enveloped in the tightest hug he had ever received, one that almost sucked the life out of him.

He was shocked for a moment; he had expected Kazuma to yell at him or hit him or something. He hugged his father figure back, content to just be back in his company after all this time.

They stayed like that for a minute before separating. Kyo smiled at Kazuma when suddenly he was hit sharply over his cheek.

The cat held his cheek in shock, frowning deeply at the other, "What the hell?! What the…"

"You know you deserved that," Kazuma said bitterly.

Lowering his hand, Kyo shrugged, "I suppose."

"I'm so happy to see you though, Kyo," Kazuma said with soft eyes, "I didn't think… I would ever see you again."

"I'm happy to see you too… It feels weird seeing you. But great… at the same time."

"Come… you have a bit of explaining to do."

They say next to the pond for about an hour, just talking. Kyo told Kazuma why he had left and about New York and his friends and job and Yuki too. Kazuma was surprisingly understanding, justifying it with how happy he was to see Kyo. He told Kyo about his life, about how he founded his own dojo outside of Sohma house and was teaching children how to fight. He seemed content.

"I want you to know, Kyo… I forgive you. I'm still upset that it's been six years since I've seen or spoken to you. But you know you're special to me. I want to build up our relationship again."

"I'm not going to be in Japan much longer, I have to go back to work… but you should come out to New York, I think you would really love it," the younger man suggested.

"I would really like that…" Kazuma said with slight excitement, "I've never been to America. I've never been out of the country actually…"

"You're welcome anytime… maybe you could even come for like, Christmas or New Years or something."

"I'll look into it…" He held Kyo's gaze, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

When Kyo returned to the table, Haru had taken his seat, Rin sitting on his lap. Yuki was laughing, and Kyo couldn't help but smile, seeing the man he was in love with so happy.

Haru saw him and smirked, suddenly presenting a shot of some sort of bright drink, "Let the drunkenness begin."

Kyo took the drink from his cousin, holding it up to him, "Bottoms up."

That evening, after the wedding had finished, Kyo and Yuki took a nap as they had been a bit too pissed.

Yuki woke up eventually and it was already dark. He felt disorientated, not understanding where he was for a moment. Then he realised Kyo was not next to him and he was sure they had both fallen asleep together.

He dragged himself out of bed and across the room towards the open door to the deck and hot spring. Yuki stopped in his tracks when he saw Kyo lounged in the pool, his eyes closed. It was in that moment, Yuki decided he wanted Kyo more than anything. He was ready to go out and get him. Last night he had been so close to taking the plunge and just kissing Kyo there and then. But he was scared. He hadn't flirted or made a move on anyone… ever really.

Now though, he was overwhelmed with longing for his friend.

"Sweating off the alcohol?"

Kyo jumped, startled but he smiled when he realised it was Yuki, "Yeah, it's nice. Why don't you come in?"

The silver haired man's heart was hammering loudly in his chest as he nodded. He almost ran back inside and grabbed and undressed, fetched a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Kyo stared at him as he walked out, with no shame. He smirked a little as he dropped his towel and stepped into the spring.

There was a few moments of strangely comfortable silence between the two men. They sat only a metre apart, close enough to reach out and touch. Yuki thought it was funny when he thought about it, they had been here before, years ago and then they couldn't stand the sight of each other. Now, he couldn't keep his eyes off the other man.

Yuki registered the music Kyo was playing outloud, "Is this the Stones?"

"Yeah, Wild Horses, it's one of my favourites," Kyo said, "It was a really nice wedding, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was lovely. Very elegant."

"If I ever get married, I want to have a huge party where everybody gets royally fucked up."

Yuki chuckled, "I like the sound of that… You missing New York yet?"

"Surprisingly not… I've actually really liked seeing everyone."

"That's good, I was worried you wouldn't like being back here."

"It still feels a bit surreal to be honest… I can't really believe I'm here," Kyo abruptly met the rat's eyes, "I just want to say… and I know you're probably getting annoyed at me saying it again and again but I really want to thank you. I wouldn't have ever gotten this chance if it weren't for you."

"Kyo, please stop thanking me. You've helped me so much too," Yuki shook his head, "I would still be in a job I hate with a boyfriend who treated me like shit, living in the best city in the world and not understanding why everyone thought it was. We've both come far."

Under the water, Yuki felt Kyo's fingers accidentally brush over his and they both locked eyes, "Maybe we needed each other…" Kyo muttered quietly.

All Yuki could think was fuck it, fuck it, fuck it as he leaned over quickly and with no grace and kissed Kyo hard. He pulled away to gage the cat's reaction.

Kyo gaped at him for a moment, before pulling Yuki forward by the neck and crushing their lips together passionately.

Yuki's fingers found their way into red hair and he gripped tightly. Kyo tugged their bodies close together, moving his hands to Yuki's hips. In the water, Yuki floated slightly off the ground and the taller took that opportunity to press Yuki into the wall, their members immediately grinding together.

"Shit…" Kyo mumbled against Yuki's lips as they moved together feverously, "Yuki… I want to… I want to suck your cock."

Yuki groaned, throwing his head back, when Kyo attached his lips to the smaller man's neck, "Fuck, yes…"

Suddenly, Yuki was hitched up so he was sitting on the side of the pool. Kyo's face was level with his crotch and he could feel Kyo's breath on his hardness. He couldn't help but release a shaky moan.

Kyo began to kiss his stomach while running his hands up and down Yuki's body, worshipping him. Yuki had never had so much attention paid to his body and they had only just started. His senses were going into overload.

Between kisses, Kyo mumbled breathlessly, "I've wanted this for so long-fuck- it's all I've thought about since I saw you sitting in my restaurant all those months ago… I want to do so many things to you… I've thought about you in every position possible and god- Yuki- I want you so much-"

Yuki pulled Kyo's face up and smiled, "We have all the time in the world. You can do anything you want to me. And I've had my fantasies too."

Kyo smirked widely when suddenly, fingers curled around Yuki's cock, "Right now… all I want to do now is make you come."

Yuki gasped loudly in response and threw his head back.

It wasn't long before Kyo's mouth was on Yuki's member and then he was sucking and licking and Yuki felt himself getting close already.

Noises were escaping his lips uncontrollably and before he knew it, he was releasing into Kyo's mouth while gripping his new lover's hair.

Kyo raised his head with a grin and he shifted up so that he could kiss Yuki. This time it was soft and sweet and Yuki just wanted to pour his heart and soul into it, to show Kyo how he felt about him.

"Yuki…" Yuki could sense Kyo's sudden awkwardness, "I-I… I just wanted to say…"

"I know," Yuki smiled, "I love you too."

The cat parted his lips in surprise, but the biggest grin quickly painted his face and he kissed Yuki again, "Should we go inside?"

He nodded at Kyo, and the other man picked him up. He carried Yuki inside, kissing all the way. Kyo dropped him on the bed and Yuki giggled.

"I can't believe I was so annoyed about there only being one bed," Kyo smirked.

"It's not worked out too badly, has it?"

"Not at all."

Kyo surged forward, kissing Yuki senseless. Yuki felt Kyo's dick dig into his hip and he moved his lips to smother the redhead's neck, "Kyo… I want you- I want you inside me."

"Fuck-" Kyo groaned loudly, "Yes… but first I need to get you back in the mood."

The silver haired man rolled his hips upwards, half-hard already. They grinded together, quick and furiously, never ceasing to part their lips.

Kyo pulled away abruptly, "I'm too close, Yuki-"

"Alright…" And then Yuki said something he never thought he ever would, never had done before, but excited him to the very core, "Just watch me for a bit."

All Kyo did was stare when Yuki shuffled across the bed and lay down, without ever breaking eye contact. He felt slightly nervous, as he cast his fingers down his body and began touching himself.

He first stroked his cock, looking at Kyo lick his lips lustfully as he watched. A wave of arousal hit the rat and he lowered his fingers to prepare himself for Kyo.

Before long, Kyo couldn't control himself and he jumped forward, embracing Yuki again.

"Are you sure you want to…?"

Yuki reached up and held the cat's face, "Tell me properly, tell me… how you feel, I want to hear it…"

"I love you," Kyo said firmly, "I love you."

"Then make love to me."

When Kyo was finally inside him, Yuki needed a moment to adjust. It had been a while, but he was relaxed and comfortable and it hardly hurt. He tipped his head back, letting Kyo kiss his neck, which he was quickly discovering Kyo was very good and it was driving him wild. He grabbed Kyo's hip and nudged him forward, signalling him to move.

They made love and it was slow and passionate. It didn't last as long as they had probably wanted, but their orgasms were intense and they hung onto each other, like they were going to lose one another if they let go.

They settled down quickly, Kyo's head rested on Yuki's chest. He did his favourite thing, stroking Kyo's locks.

"Well, I'm glad that we were both naked, I don't know if I could have waited long enough to take your clothes off," Kyo whispered against Yuki's skin.

"Next time we won't have that luxury."

"Hm, you're very presumptuous to think there'll be a next time."

Yuki threw a leg over Kyo's waist and rolled them over, so he was sitting on top of him, "Don't pretend you'll be able to resist after this."

Kyo raised his upper half and held Yuki close, their lips an inch apart, "Careful, you'll get me going again."

"I plan to go all night," Yuki muttered.

The redhead's fingers traced Yuki's spine, "I think that could be arranged…" Kyo suddenly locked eyes with him, "What are we going to do now?"

"Well… I don't want you to see anyone else, I'm not going to…"

"I thought that was already a given."

"Then what do you mean?"

Kyo took a deep breath, "Move in with me."

Yuki laughed breathlessly, "What? You're not serious."

"Come on, I mean we're together all the time anyway, and now with… this, we'll probably be sleeping over constantly too, I hope now," Yuki looked at him blankly, in shock, "We've known each other forever, we lived together for years for god's sake, so there'll be no surprises. I don't see why not!"

Yuki took a moment and realised that Kyo's argument was pretty convincing. He also realised that he could be spontaneous and just do what he wanted. And for some reason, he really wanted to. He loved the sound of it. The thought of living with Kyo, made his heart soar.

And with his new philosophy in place, he thought fuck it.

"Okay," Yuki said with determination, "Let's do it."

"Are you serious?" Kyo shakily laughed.

"Yeah, but I want our own place," The rat demanded, "The thought of living with either your ex-boyfriend or well, Alexa, doesn't appeal to me much."

"I can deal with that."

They fell into silence and just lay there, soaking up each other's presence and the decision they had just made. Yuki thought he would regret it as soon as he agreed to it, but he didn't. He was feeling happier and happier by the second; he thought he was about to explode.

So Yuki just hugged Kyo, came forward and embraced him like he never had before.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

Kyo woke up very abruptly, stretching out until he felt a warm head rested on his shoulder. He rolled over and kissed Yuki's cheek, his boyfriend not even stirring.

He had a quick shower, thinking about the day he had ahead of him. He didn't think he had been so excited since he had asked Yuki to move in with him, and probably when Yuki finally referred to him as boyfriend.

It had been three months since Tohru's wedding and Kyo didn't think he could possibly be happier. He and Yuki were together. Sometimes it felt weird saying that. It was only now nearing on a year that they had been reunited in the first place. Then, Yuki had had a boyfriend and lived with him, before that he hadn't seen Yuki for six years, and even before that, he had hated Yuki's guts even though they lived together.

Kyo thought how ironic it was now they were moving back in with each other, but he didn't hate Yuki anymore, not in the slightest. But loved him more than anyone in the world. They had most definitely come full circle.

As he got out of the shower and walked through the living room with a towel around his waist, he saw Alexa there, eating pizza for breakfast.

"Hey fatty," Kyo said, smirking.

"You can talk, you look like you're getting a little bit of relationship weight yourself there. A few too many post-sex takeaways, Kyo."

"Don't comment when you're eating my post-sex takeaway."

Alexa tipped her to the side, smiling fondly, "I never thought you'd move out. This is actually kind of sad."

"Well, you're replacing one gay man with one gay queen, good luck with Jude," Kyo said shaking his head.

"Yeah but… you know you're my favourite."

"Alexa, what do you always say about getting soppy?"

She laughed and stood up and hugged Kyo tightly, "Okay, only a quick one, before it gets awkward," They separated and she smiled wonkily, "At least I don't have to hear you and Yuki having sex anymore."

Kyo frowned, "Hey, you said you couldn't hear us."

"I lied, for Yuki's sake mostly. Why's he such a prude talking about sex when he's the most vocal person I've ever heard in the sheets?"

"Okay, we need to stop this conversation now because it is starting to get awkward."

"Alright, get to work then. I'll see you later."

Kyo returned to his room, maneuvering past the boxes set atop of each other. He looked to Yuki, who by then was sitting up against the headboard, smiling at him.

He approached and kissed his lover sweetly, "Morning."

Yuki kissed him again, harder and with conviction, "Good morning. Come back to bed…"

"I can't… as much as I want to, I have to go to work now if I'm going to be back in time for moving."

The rat pouted ever so slightly, "I guess, I should probably get my two suitcases from Jude's anyway."

"I'm just working breakfast and lunch, I'll meet you at the flat at four."

"I can deal with that. Just about."

Kyo moved away and quickly got changed, grabbing his workbag and keys. He looked back at his boyfriend, fighting the urge to crawl back into bed with the other man, "I'll see you later. Ignore Alexa if she makes a comment about how loud you are in bed, she's just teasing."

Yuki sat up abruptly, "What?!"

"Bye!"

Kyo didn't often wish time away at work, he actually quite enjoyed his day, but through his shift he just kept looking at the clock, wanting his day to be done.

He finished at three and went back to his flat, well now his old flat, to help load the moving vans.

When it came to saying goodbye to Alexa and the flat, he stood in the doorway and looked back, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly sad.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Kyo said, "I always felt so at home here. So many memories."

"It looks really empty," Alexa smiled sadly, "It's still your home. If you ever need to come back, you know where it is."

"What if you leave?"

"I'll never leave this place. The rent's way too good."

Kyo chuckled, "I better go, Yuki's probably already there."

He stepped forward to hug her and she shook her head, "Two hugs in one day would be far too much. Save that for when one of us is dying or something."

He picked up his last suitcase, "I'll be back on Saturday, to help with Jude's stuff, yeah?"

"I'll see you then."

He took a cab to the new apartment, looking out at New York and thinking about his life. Thinking about Yuki.

When he arrived, Yuki was sitting on the steps. He was fiddling around with the keys and when he saw Kyo, his face lit up.

"Sorry I'm late. Why didn't you go up?" Kyo sat down next to Yuki, kissing his temple.

"I thought I might be in the way, the movers are taking all the boxes up," the silver haired man entwined their fingers together, "And I wanted to wait for you, so we could go up together."

Kyo grinned and kissed Yuki passionately. They sat there for a minute, just kissing like they were teenagers.

By the time they made their way up, the movers were finished and they left. The two held hands, looking around their new apartment. It was open, yet not too big to be cold. There was one brick wall, very typically New York and the doors to the other rooms were all opposite. They had their basic furniture already, sofas, tables, bed and cupboards.

"I can't believe I own an apartment in New York. I never thought this would happen."

Yuki squeezed his hand, "I never thought I would own an apartment in New York with you."

"You can say that again."

"So… where do you want to fuck first?" Yuki smirked.

Kyo twisted the smaller man into him, so their bodies were pressed up against each other, "You're a little minx, aren't you? I think you might be a sexaholic."

Yuki turned his head in embarrassment, "Only with you."

Kyo raised Yuki's chin with a finger, "I love it. And I can't wait to fuck you in every room.., but let's start with the bedroom?"

After they had sex in the bedroom, and again in the shower, they began to unload some of Kyo's boxes. Kyo felt bad that Yuki didn't really have any of his own stuff. Being a bit of a control freak, Yuki would probably soon redecorate and make it his home, but it couldn't be as exciting when you don't have your own stuff to unpack.

He approached Yuki from behind and slipped his arms around the rat's waist, "We'll get stuff that the both of us own. Or you buy your own stuff."

"Our stuff sounds good to me."

Suddenly the phone rang and Kyo was startled at first, forgetting he had installed it. Yuki was the one to go and pick it up though.

He began to talk and sat down on the sofa. Kyo snuggled up next to him, curling an arm around Yuki's leg.

"U-uh, when?"

Kyo looked to Yuki in confusion, when he mouthed the word Shigure and Kyo groaned.

After a minute more, Yuki said goodbye and slammed the phone down, his face falling in his hands.

"Oh god, I don't even want to know what he said," Kyo said with a sense of dread.

"Well you're going to have to… Shigure is going to come and stay…"

"For how long?"

"Four months…"

"What the fuck?! Why so long?!" Kyo exclaimed.

"He wants to write a book set in New York, he needs a place to stay and research."

"When?"

"In three weeks?"

"What the fuck, Yuki, we only just moved in! And Shigure is a pain in the ass!"

Yuki dropped his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, "Look, I'm sorry. But we lived with Shigure for years… I could hardly say no."

"Argh, I was so looking forward to living alone with you."

"It's just for a few months," Yuki threw a leg over Kyo's hips, straddling him, "We'll throw him out if he stays too long."

The redhead ran his hands up Yuki's chest, "I guess we'll just have to make the most of it now then."

Kyo went in for a kiss when Yuki backed his head away, "Another thing… you know when we were talking to Haru about looking at apartments and mentioned the one downstairs, you know that was for rent? Well… Haru liked it a lot here…"

Kyo let a frustrated sigh, "He's moving downstairs?"

"Well, and Rin."

"Wow it's going to be like being back at Sohma house."

Yuki ran his fingers through red hair, "Does it really matter? I mean- it's not like you don't get on with them."

Kyo smiled, "You're right… I guess I just want you all to myself."

"I am yours. I always will be."

"And I'm yours."

They sat like that for a minute, Yuki stroking his hair while Kyo rubbed circles into the other man's hipbone.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Kyo answered and then grinned, "I'm so happy to be living with you. And you know what, I don't care who's living with us, or next door, or in a box in our room," Yuki almost giggled in response, "I'm just happy to be with you, and to be starting a life with you. None of the other stuff matters."

Yuki leaned forward to kiss his lover. Kyo could feel his smile against his own lips. In that moment Kyo couldn't think of anything that would ever drag him away from this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I recently re-watched Fruits Basket and couldn't resist writing a story! This is kind of a similar premise to a Fruits Basket story I wrote ageeees ago, but set in New York because I'be just always wanted to set a story there!  
> I'm not following the manga or the anime in particular, kind of a mix of the two. I haven't read the manga for a long time so I'm just using some elements of it. 
> 
> So I hope you liked this chapter, it would be great to hear some feedback.


End file.
